Trapped
by Little Kimochi
Summary: Serenity is a beautiful lady, kind and naïve. But what happens when that gets her in trouble. Seto is happily married with Vivian. Will it last? Tea is in love with Seto. What is Camilla Kaiba and Isis hiding? Who could be Cecelia's lost daughters?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is base on a telenovela call Acorralada. I do not own the right to Yugioh or Acorralada. **

**If you have seen it here is the character list. **

**Serenity-Diana Soriano (She is the older sister of Rebecca in this story)**

**Seto-Maxiliano Irazabal (Seto, Mokuba and Kisara are sibling.)**

**Varon-Diego Suarez(He has a crush on Serenity. Joey is his brother and his the oldest.)**

**Vivian-Marfil/Deborah (Wife of Seto)**

**Rebecca-Gabriela (Serenity little sister.) **

**Rapheal-Paco (Father of Mai)**

**Cecelia-Fedora (Mother of two girls but it's a surprise!)**

**Camilla-Octavia (She the mother of Seto, Mokuba and Kisara.)**

**Isis-Yolanda (Sister of Camilla and aunt of Seto Mokuba and Kisara.)**

**-Bruna (A maid of Vivian.)**

**-Lala Suarez (Mother of Joey and Varon. Yeah there brothers in this story.)**

**Tea-Camila (A girl who likes Seto.)**

**Mai-Caramelo (Jeoy's girlfriend and daughter of Rapheal.)**

**Kisara-Paola (Shes the youngest one from the kaibas.)**

**Mokuba-Larry (The middle one of the Kaibas.)**

**Mana-Slivita (Tea's cousin.)**

**Maho-Pilar (Mokuba's girlfriend)**

** (A rich doctor.)**

**Tristan-Andres (Duke's driver.)**

**Joey-Pancholon (Serenity is not his sister in this story. They just know each other since kids)**

**Ryo-Emilo (Best Friend of Seto. Brother of Tea and Mana is his cousin.)**

**Malik-Kike (He hates Mokuba.)**

**Mrs. Wheeler-Miguelina (Shes going to be Serenity and Becky Grandma.)**

**Now to the story!**

Seto and Vivian are in a business party. He is wearing a black suit and Vivian is wearing a long red dress with her hair lose. Seto is holding a glass of wine and his drinking from it. Vivian is holding Seto arm and then she kisses him. Seto breaks the kiss and whisper to her ear "Everyday you're more beautiful." Vivian giggles and respond "Your such a liar! You're exaggerated!" Seto hold her tighter and tells her "you know it's the true, I love you!" Seto kiss her with a lot of passion. Mean time Tea and Ushio are watching them sitting down. Tea takes a sip of her drink and tells Ushio "Look at us Ushio! We're both loser." Ushio is all confuse and looks at her "Loser? Why?" She points at Seto and Vivian "Look at them I lost Seto and you lost Vivian."

At the Wheeler house. Mrs. Wheeler is sewing up a bottom from Rebecca's dress and Rebecca is all nervous "HURRY UP GRANDMA! Or I going to be late for my sister graduation!" Mrs. Wheeler still sewing respond "Honey don't make me more nervous than what I'm alre…OUCH! I PINCH MY FINGER!" Rebecca concern tells her "Oh be careful grandma! Let me see." Rebecca gets closer to her grandma to look at her finger. When Serenity walks in wearing her nurse uniform. "Becky! Why aren't you ready?" Rebecca turn around and looks at her "I'm sorry Serenity is just that one of my bottom of my dress fell off and grandma is sewing it back." "READY!" Mrs. Wheeler hand the dress to Becky. "IT'S READY?" Becky gets the dress, when Mrs. Jounouchi walk in and she notices that Rebecca wasn't ready yet. "OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK AT THE TIME AND YOU STILL NOT READY!" Rebecca runs to a room "I'M GOING BUT PLEASE DON"T GET MAD!" Serenity and Mrs. Wheeler turn around to look at Mrs. Jounouchi "HURRY! LETS GET GOING! My son is waiting out side to take you all." Mrs. Wheeler looks at Serenity and taking a hold of her hands "I can't believe you going to graduate from the medical school to become a nurse" Serenity smiles "It's all thanks to you grandma. For working and sewing day and night to pay for my education." Serenity hugs her. A car horn is hear from outside, Mrs. Wheeler and look at Mrs. Jounouchi " Hiromi how inpatient is your son with that car horn!" Serenity start to rush to the door "Grandma I think we should start leaving. HURRY BECKY" Mrs. Wheeler goes after but Mrs. Jounouchi stops her "You're going barefoot to the graduation?" Mrs. Wheeler goes back to get her shoes. " I forgot for being in a hurry." They both walk outside.

At the police station. There a woman sitting in her offices. A cop walks in "Excuse me, Mrs. Brown. Mrs. Crawford is outside waiting." "Tell her to come in" The cop opens the door "She says to come in." Cecelia walks in wearing the prison uniform with her hair tight up. "Yes Mrs. Brown?" "This is yours." Mrs. Brown gives her a paper "Your being release. Your free to go." Cecelia is blissful and she thought to herself '_Camilla Kaiba now you're going to pay._'

At the business party. Seto is with a group of friends. One of the women ask "So Seto when are you and Vivian planning to have kids?" Seto answer her "This year." Seto took sip of his drink. The other woman hold her glass and tells Seto "I don't think Vivian is going to want to have a baby. I mean she doesn't want to lose her beautiful figure. Don't you think so?" Seto shake his no and say "No I don't think so, because she loves me, she's crazy for me And she going to give me all the children I want." They left their glass and Seto say "So cheers for that." "Cheers!" They all take a sip of their wine.

Vivian is an other room. Talking on her cell phone with Mrs. Mutou "Mrs. Mutou don't forget to go to the pharmacies and buy birth control pills. I already finished the other ones and I really don't want to get pregnant." Ushio walks in and puts his hand on Vivian's shoulder. Vivian turns around all terrify. "So your taking birth control pills and lying to you husband. How lovely!"

Out side of the Wheeler house. Varon is right next to his car when Serenity walks toward him and tells him "Varon I can't believe that today is my graduation!" Varon grabs her hands "Today is the day you become a nurse." Serenity smile and Mrs. Wheeler comes out rushing to the car with her shoes on her hand. Varon looks at her direction and ask " Mrs. Wheeler what are you doing barefoot?" Mrs. Wheeler puts a hand on head and respond "With these girl I'm going all crazy! But don't worry I'll put them on once I'm inside the car." Rebecca comes out running to the car and shouts "I'M READY!" Serenity turns around to look at her all concern "Becky where are your glasses?" Rebecca walks next to Mrs. Jounouchi "I'm not going to wear them on. I don't want to be look ugly in your graduation pictures." Serenity frowns in a soft tone she scowl Rebecca "Becky your are not ugly. Beside you won't be able to see anything" Rebecca respond "Well I rather not see anything then use those hideous glasses." Varon looks at the time and he frowns "IT'S GETTING LATE! LETS GO!" Mrs. Jounouchi, Wheeler and Rebecca got on the car. Varon grabs Serenity arms and smiling "You're going to be the most lovely nurse." Serenity smile and Varon open the car door for her to get on and tells her "Come on lets go." Serenity gets on.

At the police station. Cecelia runs to her cell all excited "ASHLEY! ASHLEY! They just release me!" Ashley gets so excited and she hugs her "CECELIA CONGRATULATION!" They break the hug still smiling "Thank you Ashley." Still excited Ashley ask her "So when are you leaving?" Cecelia still excited but now her voice a little calm " I don't know! I was to excited that I forgot to ask her. Every thing went so fast but I think they still have to do paper work. BUT I'M FREE NOW!" Ashley smiling tells her "Before you leave don't forget to get your lawyer certificate." Cecelia gets it; looks at it and say "My certificate. I can't believe spend so many years in this place that I even study lawyer penaltyand graduate." Ashley smiling " how excited that you get to go back home." Hugging her certificate and now frowning "It won't be the same anymore. The love of my life is dead and my daughters…" With tears in her eyes "My two daughters were…taken away from me." From tear in her eyes now her eye show hated "By that harlot, Camilla… She is the one ruin me!"

At the graduation. The Wheeler and the Jounouchi are sitting behind the future nurses. Varon is taking pictures. An old man, Mr. Johnson, is standing calling people name to get there certificate. "Ana Torres… Scarlet Miller… Linda Madison…" People were clapping as they were giving them their certificate. As Mr. John continue "And the last one who is the first top student, the most capable, the most hard worker. I'm sure she will have a successful future… Serenity Wheeler!" Serenity gets up and walks to get her certificate and shake the teachers hand. After that they all took pictures. Serenity takes a picture with Mr. Johnson.

Back to Vivian and Ushio. Ushio with a smirk in his face start to say "Who would of know that the so in love Vivian Kaiba who is new wed is lying to her stupid husband by taking birth control pills behind his back." Vivian yells "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU USHIO!" This none of you business." Vivan start to leave when Ushio grabs her waist pulling her closer to him and Vivian is trying to push him off her. He grabs her tight and start to say " Where are you going in a rush babe? You know that I'm all crazy about you. You're always thinking so high of yourself and you always rejected me. Well let me tell you something you do what I want and I won't tell Seto about your pills." Vivian still trying to break free and Ushio trying to kiss her. Vivian hits him still fighting to get away. She start to shout "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU ASS!" He lay her on the crouch still on top of her trying to kiss her and she's still fighting back and yelling. Then Tea walks in and gets surprise with what she see. So she goes to where Seto is at and shouts "SETO!" She walks to his table and grabs him 'Seto go inside there… I saw your wife and Ushio kissing." Seto get angry walks in side while Tea is grinning. Seto walks in and seeing that Vivian is struggling to get ushio of him and that she's yelling. Grabs him off her and pushes him to the ground "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Vivian gets up and run to Seto and tells him "H…he try…to…rape…m-me! KICK HIS ASS!" Seto punches him and Ushio falls to the ground and his mouth start to bleed. Seto threats him "IF YOU EVER GET NEAR HER… I'LL KILL YOU!" Seto turns to Vivian and grabs her arm "lets go." Before she leave she turns to look at Ushio who is still in the ground and she yells "ASS HOLE!" They both left and Ushio is still in the ground.

Outside of the room. Tea walks to a group of woman "Hey ladies what did I told you all! I just saw Seto's wife kissing Ushio." The two woman got shock "NO WAY!" The other woman said "I don't believe you." Tea puts her hand in her hip and say "Yes" The other woman ask her "Did you told Seto?" "Of course I did." Seto and Vivian came out of that room and Tea and the group of women turn around to look at them. Seto is holding her hand and his very furious and yelling "THIS MOMENT WERE LEAVING THIS PLACE!" One of the women ask "What's going on Seto?" They both turn around to look at the woman and Vivian answer her question crying "Ushio was tying to rape me!" Seto gets more angry and he start to yell "If Ushio think that he has the right to kiss my wife just because this is his party well his wrong! If I stay here longer I'm going to kill him!" Ushio comes out with a gun pointing at Seto "THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO KILL YOU IS ME…YOU BASTARD!" Vivian gets anxiety and Seto tells him "Put the gun down… Don't be coward…Fight like a man… Put the gun down!" Ushio still pointing the gun at Seto and says "You think I'm going to give you the pleasure." Everyone are horrify. Ushio shots Vivian in the head and she fall to the ground and everyone scream. Seto yells "Vivian!" Seto bend down to get her and left her up.

Two years later.

In a Hospital. There a little girl in a wheel chair. Serenity bends down and tells the little girl so sweetly "You behave so well Annette. You were so brave you didn't cry." The little girl respond "Because you were by my side." Serenity smile and kisses the little girl on her forehead. Serenity gets up and start to do the paper work. Annette and her mom leave the waiting room. Tristan and Duke, wearing his doctor uniform come out of Duke office. They both look at Serenity. Serenity finish the paper work and she leave to go to a room. Duke start to say "There goes the lovely nurse… Serenity Wheeler." Both looking at the door she went in. Tristan tells Duke "Serenity looks like a fruit… A mature fruit." Duke tells him "A mature fruit and Juices one too…That soon I'm going to eat." Duke smirk.

At the Kaiba's Mansion

Kisara is swimming in their big pool. She gets out walk to where her aunt Isis is at, Which Isis is reading a book. "Aunt." Isis stops reading. "Yes Kisara?" Kisara lay down. "Can you believe my mom told me that I have to get married. Marriage is old fashion. Nobody gets married now these days. " Isis start scowling Kisara "Marriage will never be old fashion. Kisara! The reason your mom is making you is… because you're a little wild." Kisara laughs and Isis keeps on talking "One day you have a boyfriend then the other day you have a new one." Kisara tells her aunt "Aunt, but I fear marriage!" Seto walks in smiling "Who's getting marry?" Seto laughs and Kisara smiles and tells him "Not me big brother. But the one who is crazy to marrying you is Tea… If only she knew…" Isis scowl Kisara "KISARA!" Seto puts a hand on Isis "Where's Mokuba?" Rebecca, wearing a maid uniform, brings the Kaibas their orange juices. She places it on the table. Kisara start to talk "You don't know? His in the competition of Mr. Beach man. His the most popular. Man I regret not going." Rebecca leaves to the kitchen.

At the beach. A young woman is talking "Alright ladies who do you think is going to be the winner? Who will be the new Mr. Beach Man? You choose!" Every one is shouting and Mokuba looks at his girlfriend. He smile at her and she smile back. Malik looks at her too and he is frowning.

At the Kaiba Mansion. Rebecca walks in her service room. She pulls out a picture from under her mattress. She looks at the picture and smile. She sit down her bed and careless the picture which was a picture of Mokuba. She takes a deep breath and says "Mokuba." She kisses the picture and puts the picture on her chest and took a another deep breath.

At the hospital. Duke is looking at a picture on the x-ray. When someone knocks on the door "COME IN!" The door opens and it was Serenity. " It's me Serenity, Dr. Devlin." Duke turns around "Oh yes come in." He take the picture off the x-ray and lay the picture on his desk "Please sit down Serenity." Serenity sits down." He walks behind her and she turns around to look at him "Well I call you to tell you about the surgery I have program tomorrow. Well I want you to be my personal nurse." Serenity gets excited "Me?" "Yes you. Why are you surprise?" He puts his hand behind her chair and lend closer to her "You are the most capable nurse and I would also say the most pretty one too." Serenity looks down the ground and frowns. Duke taking off his uniform looking at her "Don't be embarrassed, it's true." Serenity still looking down the ground. Duke is now hanging his uniform " Anyway tonight I want you to come to my apartment. At eight." Serenity feels unease and stands up and looks at him " Your…Apart-ment? For what? Why do you want me to go to your apartment?" Duke puts on his suit "About the surgery…I don't know…" Serenity still unease interrupted Duke "What ever it is we can discuss about it now." Duke is getting really to leave "Well it happens that my shift is over and I'm tried because I had the night shift. I want to rest a little. I'll wait for you tonight at eight." Duke holding a card in his hand he gives it to Serenity who is still unease "Here is my address." He opens the door and leaves. Serenity looks at the card with a frown on her face.

Seto is driving his car and talking on his cell phone. "I really don't know Tea. I have an important meet today." Tea is in a store on the other line "Seto you're so mean to me. We never get to see each other anymore. It's doesn't seem like were dating" "Tea don't be a manipulate. We go out almost every day. Alright I'll pick you up at eight. Bye." He hangs up his cell phone keeps driving.

At the store. Mana is trying on a blue wig and Tea is behind her "Have you pressure Seto into marrying you cuz?" Tea fixing her shirt tells her "Of course I have! But I can't keep on pressuring him to much. Even if Seto is stll my boyfriend I still think that he still remember his dead wife." Mana talking all preppy "Well I think its like time for him to like forget that long gone wife and get married with you!." Tea fixing her hair she respond "If it was for me, I would marry him right now but every time I talk about it. He changes the topic." Mana changing her wig to a short and curly hair. She raise her head and shout "WELL PRESSURE HIM MORE CUZ! Don't let him go. His a Kaiba! Owner of Kaiba Corporation, the most important corporation of the United State! Anyways we're like bankrupt! And we also own like 3 months of rent! Only by like marring Seto were going to like have our old life style." Loving the wig she has on she's all cheerful "Don't I like look so fab with this wig!" Tea roll her eyes.

At Kaiba Corporation. Ryo, wearing suit notice, Seto walking in and says "SETO! Your ten minutes late." "Yes I know. I wonder how furious my mom is right now." Ryo shake his head yes "You know how she hates people coming late." Seto agrees with him. Ryo ask "So how is it going with You and my sister?" Seto answers him "Terrible! Tea keeps on insisting me to married her." Ryo tells him "But you don't want to get married because you still love your dead wife." Seto looks at him with a frown in his face and Ryo tells him "Seto I think it's time to let go of her memories." Ryo put his hand on his shoulder "Life goes on." Seto just thinks and then says "lets go." "Right." They both walk to the meeting.

At the hospital. Serenity walks out of Duke's offices. Serenity walks to the reception to do some paper work. Tristan is standing next to the wall when he notices Serenity and walks behind her "So you're the angle of this hospital." Serenity turns around to face him and he says "You're everyone's favorite. Everyone loves you." Serenity giggle and tells him "I like to treat everyone politely. Give them hopes and make them feel like their home." Serenity still smiling and Tristan says "Yeah! Nobody doubts that. Your are the favorite one. Including" He walks behind her and whisper in her ear "The doctors." Serenity frowns and feels unease. Tristan walks away and Serenity turns around to look at him. And she start thinking about what Duke had told her about meeting him in his apartment.

At the beach. "And the finalist is!" The woman looks at the card. "Malik Ishtar!" The woman looks at Mokuba "And our winner of Mr. Beach boy is Mokuba Kaiba! Congratulation! Do want to say any word?" Everyone claps and Maho is so excited. Mokuba gets the trophy and everyone is cheering for Mokuba. Mokuba gets the microphone and start to say "Well I want to say thank you all and I would also like to say is that I would like to propose to the woman I love." Maho is surprise Mokuba pulls her up stage. Look at her "Please Maho will you be my wife?" She takes the microphone "Baby, why do you ask me here in front of everyone?" Mokuba gets the microphone and says "Because I love you and I would like to marry you right now." Maho respond "Yes I will marry you." They kisses and everyone is cheering. Malik is so jealous and he looks at Mokuba with furious eyes.

At the wheelers Serenity is wearing a T-shirt and skinny jeans. She is sitting down on the crouch putting on her shoes. When Mrs. Wheeler walks in the living room and Serenity stands up facing Mrs. Wheeler "Serenity aren't you going to eat? Dinner is ready." "Sorry grandma but I won't be able to eat dinner today." Mrs. Wheeler ask her "Do you have night shift today? Because you barely arrive." Serenity smiles "No I don't. I have to meet a doctor because tomorrow there is going to be a surgery and I'm going to be the main nurse." Mrs. Wheeler smile and hold Serenity hands "REALY! That's so great! Soon you're going to be a successful woman." Serenity smile "And it's all thanks to you, grandma! Well I'm leaving." Serenity kisses her grandma on her forehead "Bye!" Serenity is walks out to the door and Mrs. Wheeler says 'Take care!" After Serenity leaves Mrs. Wheeler start talking to herself "I have two good granddaughter, I hope they never find out that I'm not their real grandmother."

At a drinking Bar. Cecelia is wearing a pink dress. Cecelia is putting on make up and she's thinking with a sad expression on her face '_My daughter… My daughter that harlot Camilla took away from me_.' Somebody knock on the door and opens it. The person on the door is Mai and she is wearing her uniform "Cecelia! Hurry! My dad is about to call you on stage." Cecelia smile and puts up the make up "Oh yes…" Mai opens the door more and smiles "Ready?" Cecelia answer "Yes." Mai still smiling "Wow you look so beautify." Cecelia walking to the door says "Thank you," They both walk out and Mai close the door. Raphael is on stage "Today I bought you the best voices you ever heard. Give it a round of applause for Cecelia!" Everyone claps and Cecelia walks on stage take the microphone and start to sing.

At the Kaibas. Mokuba and Maho are sitting on the same crouch holding hands. Maho tells Camilla "Mrs. Kaiba you should congratulate Mokuba for winning Mr. Beach Guy." Mrs. Camilla smile "Well." Then she frowns "I don't think there's nothing great about that. I rather want Mokuba to do something useful with his time like working in Kaiba corp. Then wasting his time on stupid things." Mokuba smile and say "Mom you're so boring!" Kisara, Standing behind the crouch that her mom is sitting on, agreeing with Mokuba "Shit I never going to forget myself for not going. I bet all the Mr. were a much of hotties." Camilla scowl Kisara "Kisara stop talking like a low class!" Becky walks in bringing them their wines and Maho is now talking "What you all don't know is the Mokuba ask me to marry him in front of everyone..." Becky gets shock that she spills some of the wine on the table. Everyone looks at her. Camilla gets mad and scowl "YOU SO USELESS!" Becky, not wearing her glasses looks up to see the Kaibas. And cleans the spill wine. Kisara sitting on the top of the crouch start to say "It's just that poor little Becky is blind, with out her glasses." Kisara and Maho laugh and Camilla scowl Becky again "You are a fool, an idiot! LEAVE!" Kisara and Maho are still laughting and Becky looks upset "I'm sorry." She turns around to leave. Camilla still angry start to say "That girl is pathetic, a failure! One day I'm going to fire her!" Seto start to say "Well! I'm leaving now. I have a date with Tea." He gives the glass of wine to Isis. Seto looks at his mom. "Mom don't forget to hire a nurse for grandma to take care of her everyday." Isis says "Yes that is true! Yesterday she run away again." Camilla frowning looks at Seto direction "The best solution is to put the mother of your father in a nursing home with all those old insane people." Seto defends her "Grandma is not insane. She just forget something but she's not insane." Camilla rolls her eyes Seto start to leave and says "Excuse me!" Isis is sitting down and shouts to Seto "Have a great time!" Kisara smiles "Bye big bro!" Mokuba says "Later Seto!"

At Duke apartment. Duke is light up candles and the light are off. The door bell rings and Duke fixes his shirt. He walks to the door and opens it. "Good evening Serenity! Welcome! Come in!" Serenity looks at him unsure. She walks in and notice the candles. Duke closes the door. She's ask confuse "Why are there so many candles and why are the lights off?" Duke walks behind Serenity answer her question "Well! I thought this would give a romantic aura. Don't you agree?" Serenity turns around and to face Duke "But this isn't a date. You ask me to come here to talk about tomorrow surgery." Duke start to walk Away from Serenity and laugh and say "Serenity, Serenity. You're to formal." Duke stop to his drinking bar. Serenity Puts her purse down . Dukes start pouring wine on a glass "You seem like you're not a woman from this time." He turns his head and ask her "What would you like to drink?" Serenity answering angry "No thank you and you should be drinking alcohol when you have a surgery program tomorrow!" Duke gets a drug and puts it on Serenity drink. Serenity rolls her eyes and turns her head to look at the ground. Duke grabs the two glass of wine and start to say "Come on don't be to strict. A little drinking will loosen up our conversation." He walks toward Serenity and gives the glass of wine "Don't you think so? Lets have a toast." Serenity now angry looks at the glass and takes it. Puts it close to her face and Duke smirking. But instead of drinking it, she throws the wine on Duke. Duke is wet and furious. Serenity puts the glass on the table and looks at him furious.

At the drinking bar. An old man, Mr. Wilson, is tending the bar. Cecelia is sitting down. Mr. Wilson ask "The same as always Cecelia?" She turns around and looks at him "Yes, Mr. Wilson." Mr. Wilson is making her drink and he says "You still have the same sad expression. It's seem like somebody tear you apart." Cecelia looking sad starts saying "Someone did tear me apart but that was so long ago." Tristan walks in the bar. Mai is taking peoples order. Tristan walks behind her. And surprise her "Hey cutie!" Mai looks annoy "You again! You know that your not allow here. You know my dad doesn't want you here." "What right does your dad have to tell me not to come here?" Mai laugh and tells him "Ha-ha! Just in case you forgot…He is the owner of this places!" Mai now angry tells him "Since every time you come you always start problems. Also when you drink you forget to pay your bill that's why you're not allow here! SO LEAVE!" Tristan gets angry and grip Mai's arms tight "You're not going to talk to me like if I was a dog!" Mai break his grip and say "AND YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" She pushes him and he falls to the ground. The people at the bar laugh. Tristan gets up start to yell "VERY WELL! VERY WELL!" He reaches one of his pocket and he points at Mai "I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW TO RESPECT A MAN!" He pulls out a pocket knife and opens it and points it on Mai's face. Mai is terrify and Tristan tells her "I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR FACE! SO YOU'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Every one in the bar are horrify.

At Duke's Apartment. Duke yells saying "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU INSANE! Why did you do that?" Serenity raises her voices "Because I saw you Dr. Devlin! I SAW YOU PUTTING SOMETHING IN MY DRINK!" Duke defends himself saying "That is not true." Serenity yelling ask "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DRUGING ME, SO YOU COULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME? AND RAPE ME? YOU ARE A COWARD!" Duke is getting more furious and Serenity continue "YOU LIE TO ME, ABOUT THE SURGERY!" Duke was breathing hard now. Now Serenity whisper "You had other plans." Serenity turns around and start to run. But Duke grabs her and pulls her close to him. Duke yells "YOU"RE NOT LEAVING!" Serenity is trying break away and she yells "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Duke grabs her tighter and tells her "People may think that you're innocent in the hospital! But what you're really are is a GOLD DIGGER! You just want to get marry to a rich doctor!" Serenity pushes him off and he fall on the crouch. Serenity grabs a candle and thrown the liquid of the candle on Dukes face. Duke yells of pain. Serenity is terrify and the candle still in her hand. She starts to leave. She throws the candle and opens the door and leaves. The candle rolls and hit the curtains which they start to burn. Duke gets up and tries to stop the fire from the curtain. He rips the burning part and runs to the kitchen to get water. He throw the water on the fire. And the fire stops. Duke runs out side of his apartment to catch Serenity.

At the drinking bar. Mai all terrify tells him "Put that knife down Tristan! Put it down!" Cecelia grabs a bottle. Tristan shake his head no saying "No! I'm going to show you not to mess with me." Cecelia is walking slowly behind Tristan. And hits him on the head. The bottle breaks in pieces and Tristan falls. Mai runs toward Cecelia and hugs her. Tristan gets up and the man are trying to hold him back "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He punches a guy. Everyone start to fight in the bar. Cecelia, Mai and Mr. Wilson go behind the bar table.

At Duke's Apartment. Serenity is running still in the building. She reaches the elevator and she starts panic "COME ON! OPEN!" Duke reaches her and blocks the door. Serenity runs toward him to pushes him out of the way. But Duke grips her arm. "Where do you think you're going!" Serenity now crying and yelling "PLEASE LE ME GO!" Duke yells "CALM DOWN! FIRST YOU BURN MY FACE THEN YOU ALMOST BURN MY APARTMENT!" Serenity still trying to break free "LET ME GO!" Duke foot slips down a stair, his hand let go of Serenity and start to fall to the stairs. Serenity gasp and start to panics "I kill him." She start to walk down stairs and start to cry more "I-I…Ki-ll…him." Duke is still on the ground breathless. Serenity walks pass him and leave him there.

At the Restaurant. Seto looks at Tea "You know one of our disk has your name on it…Tea!" Tea respond "Oh honey! That's so sweet of you!" She kisses Seto on the lips. Tea breaks the kiss and say "You know how you would make me even more pleased, if you ask me to be your wife." Seto frowns and says "Tea…" Tea interrupts him "Yes I know you don't want to talk about that topic. She die since two years ago! It's time to move on. Anyway I could make you more happy then Vivian did." Seto gets upset "Don't mention her!" Tea gets mad "If I mention her or not you're the one who still thinks about her! Seto why don't you just forget about her? And marry me! I can make you happy." Seto raises his voice "I can't marry you Tea!" Tea looks confuse "Why not?" "because…" Seto is trying to think of something "…Because I'm not ready for another marriage." Tea gets furious.

At the drinking bar. The polices have Cecelia arrest and they are taking her to the police car. Raphael is trying to stop the cops "SHES INNOCCENT! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'LL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER!" The cops put Cecelia inside the polices car. "IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" The cop looks at Raphael "Sir, the people insure us that it was her fault." Mai start to defend her "Cecelia was only trying to defend me from Tristan. HE THREAT ME WITH A KNIFE! THAT'S WHY CECELIA HIT WITH THE BOTTLE! SHE DID IT JUST TO SAVE ME!" The cop gets alarm and ask her "She hit someone with a bottle?" Raphael pulls Mai away from the cops and orders her "Please Mai don't defend Cecelia to much! You're going to get her more in trouble!" Raphael walks to where Cecelia is at and told her "Don't worry I'm going to go to the police station and get you out of there." Raphael walks out and the cop tells him "Sir the bar is close for 24 hours for investigation." Everyone gets upset and Mr. Wilson start to say "Oh mother what a night! WHAT A NIGHT!" Mai runs to her father crying "Dad! YOU HAVE TO HELP CECELIA! DO SOMETHING!" The police turn on the car and Mai start to panic "DAD THEY'RE TAKING HER!" Raphael turns around to face his daughter and comfort her.

At the Wheelers house. Mrs. Wheeler is sleeping on the crouch. The door opens and Serenity walks in crying and terrify "GRANDMA!" Mrs. Wheeler wakes up and she gets up. Serenity runs toward her grandma crying more "Grandma!" Mrs. Wheeler is now worry and puts her hands on Serenity's arms "What's wrong? What happen?" Serenity crying louder "I-I-I…Kill a…MAN!" Mrs. Wheeler is now shock and in denial "NO!" Serenity crying more "YES I KILL A MAN!" Mrs. Wheeler start to panics "NO! NO! NO! OH MY GOODNESS! NO!" Mrs. Wheeler is hugging Serenity while Serenity is crying in her shoulder.

At Duke's apartment. Duke sitting down on his crouch and say "She's an animal Tristan. That low class nurse. First she burn my face then she try to burn my apartment. She almost kill me by pushing me down the stair." "We both had the same bad luck this night, Dr. Devlin. Someone hit me with a bottle on my head." said Tristan. Then Duke tells him "Well I grated you that this is not going to stay like this. That bitch Serenity Wheeler is going to pay." Duke notices a purse on his table and ask Tristan "What's that on the table?" Duke gets up and grabs the purse and back down. Duke smirks and say "Oh look! It's the purse of the lovely nurse." Tristan looks at him confuse. Duke opens her purse and looks at Tristan saying "Now that bitch is going to pay." Tristan ask "What are you planning to do Dr. Devlin?" Duke stands up and say "I'm going to ruin that bitch." Duke looks at the open purse "I'm going to put something valuable in the purse. And I'm going to call the police. I'm going to accuse her of coming here with the intention of robbing me. Since I find out her plan. I'm going to say that she attack me and try to kill me. And you! You are going to be my witness." "ME?" Tristan ask and Duke says "Yes you! Is there anyone else in here? Listen! You are going to say that you saw everything that I say. Aright?" Tristan shake his hand yes. Duke evilly laughs and says "I'm going to tear that lovely nurse apart. She'll see who's Duke Devlin."

At the Wheeler house. Serenity still crying tells her grandmother everything that happen "That's how everything happen, grandma." Serenity took a deep breath "I was just defending myself." Serenity took another deep breath "That's when Dr. Devlin fell down the stairs. And in that fall he died." Mrs. Wheeler is still in denial "No, no, no! That can't be! Are you sure that coward died?" Serenity still crying answers"Yes…Yes, Yes! Well…I'm not really sure." Mrs. Wheeler voices raises "But honey you are a nurse! You have to know when someone is dead!" Serenity start to cry even more and say "Yes you're right. I should of check his pulse before leaving…But I was so terrify grandma. I-I'm scare! I'm scare!" Mrs. Wheeler holds Serenity tighter "Oh honey!" Mrs. Wheeler, crying, stroke Serenity's hair.

At the Restaurant. Tea is drinking her wine. She put it down and looks at Seto "Are you upset with me because I kept on insisting about marriage?" Seto raises his voices "Tea! Stop talking about marriage!" Tea is now upset and tells him "Seto I feel like we're never going to be married!" Seto respond "We'll get married when…When….It's the right time!" Seto reaches his wallet and say "Lets go!" He pays the bill and Tea rolls her eyes.

At the Kaibas mansion. Isis is sitting in a chair and Camilla is stand at the bar table pouring wine. Camilla start to order Isis "I want you to find a nurse who will take care of Mrs. Kaiba." Isis respond "Don't worry sister. Tomorrow I will look for the best nurse." Camilla turns around, start to walk toward Isis "You know that old women is a problem for this family." Isis defends Mrs. Kaiba "Don't talk about her that way. Camilla, your children love her so much and she also loves them back!" Camilla tells her "Oh please she's old and she doesn't remember anyone." Camilla notices Mrs. Mutou coming from upstairs and calls her "MUTOU!" Mrs. Mutou turns around and walk straight to Camilla. "Yes Mrs. Kaiba?" Camilla ask her "Did she already eat?" Mrs. Motou respond "Yes she already ate." Camilla command her "LEAVE!" "Yes Mrs. Kaiba." Mrs. Mutou leaves.

At the Wheeler house. Mrs. Wheeler walks out of the kitchen bring Serenity a tea. She gives it to Serenity "Here honey, this tea will help you calm down." Serenity takes it "Thank you." The door bell rings and Serenity start to panic "Grandma who could it be?" Mrs. Wheeler opens the door and gets terrify "NO!" Duke comes in with polices and points at Serenity "That's the thief officer." Mrs. Wheeler hug Serenity and Duke says "She burn my face when I found her stealing and she also push me to the stairs to kill me." Serenity gets shock and shouts "THAT…THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOUR LYING!" The officer ask Serenity "Are you Serenity Wheeler?" Serenity answers with a whisper "Yes I am." The officer say "You are under arrest!" Serenity is shock "Arrest? Me?" Duke says "Serenity you know what you did. You are a thief and a murder!" Serenity yells "WHAT?" The polices start to approach Serenity and Mrs. Wheeler and Serenity start to panic "NO!" They both yell. Mrs. Wheeler hold Serenity tight so they wouldn't take her. Mrs. Wheeler is shouting no and Serenity begs the officer "PLEASE DON"T TAKE ME! HIS LYING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! DON'T BELIEVE HIM! NO! NO!" The police arrest Serenity while Duke is standing next to a wall smirking. Serenity still begging the polices to let her go.

At the police station. The police take Cecelia to a cell. Cecelia walks in and the polices locks her up. She looks around and remembering the past. Cecelia is running away with two little girls. One baby and the other one is a two year. She tells the little one "Come honey lets go or they're going to catch us. Calm down honey." Cecelia is trying to get away "We're almost their." Two men walk behind her "Hello!" Cecelia all startle turns around to look at them and ask "Who are you? What do you want?" A female voices come from behind Cecelia "And where do you think you're going Cecelia?" Cecelia turns around to face her and says "Camilla Kaiba! Your not going to ruin my life. You took away my business, I won't allow you to do any things else!" Camilla laughs "Blah, blah, blah! Worlds don't mean anything! TAKE THE GIRLS!" Cecelia start to breath hard and she yell "NOT MY CHIDREN!" The mans take them and Cecelia is holding her daughters tight and yelling "NO! NO! NO! NOT MY DAUGHTERS!" The man takes them away and the other one punches her stomach. She falls to the ground holding her stomach and coughing. She yells "MY DAUGHTERS! NO!" The man kicks her stomach. Cecelia is crying and coughing. Camilla bends down and gets close to Cecelia's ear and say "I warn you not to get in my way." Camilla takes hold of Cecelia chin and makes her look at her. Camilla tells her "You are going to jail now." Cecelia stops thinking about that and now she's thinking about her daughters. Tears start to fall from her eyes and she whisper "My little girls."

At the outside of the Wheelers house. The polices are taking Serenity to the polices car. Serenity and Mrs. Wheeler are still crying. Mrs. Wheeler begs "PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!" Duke comes out and Serenity turns around to see him. She start to beg him "Dr. Devlin please say the truth! Please I beg you! Say the truth! Please!" Duke ignore her. A Lamborghini stops, which it was Seto. He looks at what was happening. Tea is also looking and Seto ask her "What do you think is going on here?" Tea answers "I think their arrest a young lady. You know how poor people are. Their always fighting and crime." Seto gets off his car and walks forward. Serenity turns around and notices him. The polices opens the car. Seto and Serenity are both looking at each other. It's like time pause for them. Seto smiles and Serenity has the sad expression on her faces.

At the Kaibas mansion. Mokuba and Maho are both in the pool making out. Maho breaks the kiss and gives him his wine. Mokuba smirk "Want to swim nude?" Maho gets surprise and says "Are you crazy! What if your mom comes here? And see us like that. She would kills us!" Maho giggles and hugs Mokuba. Mokuba kisses her. Rebecca is walking closer to the pool. She couldn't see so she reaches for her glasses in her apron's pocket. And puts them on. She sees them making out. She frowns and standing somewhere so they couldn't notices her. Mokuba breaks the kiss "Will you marry me?" Maho smile and Mokuba begs her "Please say yes!" Maho careless Mokuba face and say "Baby you know I don't like to feel like I'm someone's property. You know I love my freedom." Mokuba frowns and ask "So you don't love me?" Maho smiles "Of course I love you." They both laugh and kisses. Rebecca eyes start to tear up and she takes of her glasses. Mokuba ask Maho again "Will you marry me?" Maho laughs "Okay! You decide when…It will be when ever you want." They both laugh. Mokuba kisses her. Rebecca is broken heart.

Back at the Wheelers. Seto and Serenity are still looking at each other. The police pushes her in the car. Seto smiles faded. The police closes the door and Mrs. Wheeler goes inside crying. Duke is just watching and smirking. The polices drove off to the police station. Seto is looking at the car that Serenity is in. Duke start to walk to his car. Seto notices him and calls him "DUKE!" Duke looks at him and walks to toward Seto and they both hand shake. "Duke what are you doing here? Who is that young lady they were taking?" Duke looks at Tea and he answer Seto "Just a thief… Who I had to report to the cops. A very dangerous girl." Tea start to feel unease and Seto tells him "I'm sorry…You had to go through this." Seto remembers Tea and says "Oh I haven't introduce you to Tea. This Tea my girlfriend and Tea this is Duke. His my Grandmother Doctor." Tea just stare at him and Duke says "Nice to meet you Tea! I'm Dr. Duke Devlin." Tea respond cold "The pleasure is mind Dr. Devlin."

At the Kaibas mansion in the kitchen. Mrs. Jounouchi is washing the dishes and another young girl is drying them. Ines, the young girl, is so tired "Oh I can't wait to take this shoe off. I swear I can't take it anymore." Mrs. Jounouchi tells her "And I can't wait to go home." Ines say "You know what! I'm taking them off." Rebecca runs in the kitchen crying and bumps into Ines. Ines scowl Rebecca "Becky you almost knock me down." Trying to calm down so they wouldn't notices "I'm sorry… I didn't see you." Mrs. Jounouchi scowl Rebecca "Why do you keep on taking off your glasses. When you know you can't see with out them." Mrs. Jounouchi notice Rebecca was crying. Mrs. Jounouchi concern ask her "What happen? Why are you crying?" Rebecca start to cry harder and she runs to Mrs. Jounouchi "Oh Mrs. Jounouchi!" And hugs her and cries harder it's just that…his getting marry!" She breaks apart from Mrs. Jounouchi and looks at her "Mr. Mokuba is getting marry with Miss. Maho." She hugs Mrs. Jounouchi again.

At the cell. Cecelia is sitting down waiting to get out. The police walks in bringing Serenity. He opens the cells door. Cecelia turns around to see. Serenity is still crying she walks in and sit down. The police locks the door. Cecelia looks at the young girl. She gets up and move to the bench Serenity was sitting. And she sits next to her. She reach hand to stroke her head but she stop. All concern she ask her "Why are you crying darling?" Serenity left her head up to look at Cecelia. With tears falling from her eyes. She stare at Cecelia.

**Well that's it for now wait until the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. If you like it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Acorralada.**

**Chapter 2**

At the cell. Cecelia feeling concern asks "Why are you crying darling?" Serenity left her head up to look at Cecelia. With tears falling from her eyes. She looks at Cecelia. Then she looks back to the ground answering Cecelia's question crying "No reason." Cecelia cross her legs and she insist "People don't just cry for no reason. Well you let me help you?" Serenity responds "Help me how?" Serenity stands up and walks saying "The world has closes the doors on me." Cecelia gets up and walks behind Serenity and says "Once in our life time the world closes the doors on everyone...But you have to move on and find a new open door." Serenity turns and looks at Cecelia. Cecelia smiles and tells her "You know…Years ago someone made me feel trapped. With no way of getting out. Come on…" Cecelia was going to hug her but she become unsure so she stop. Cecelia says "Let all out…Tell me…What's wrong? Tell me like if I was you mother."

At the Wheeler house outside the roads. Duke looks at the direction the polices just left. Dukes says "That thief is going to be behind bars for a long time." Duke turns his head to look at Seto "I'll make sure it'll be that way." Seto questions him "Did she really try to kill you?" Duke felt insulted "That if I'm sure? Of course she did! That woman is an animal! She a monster!" Tea starts to feel unease. She takes a deep breath and commands Seto "Honey! Lets go! I don't like this streets." Seto hand shakes Duke's hand and say "Well Duke! I'm leaving and don't forget to come by my house and have a look at my grandmother." Duke pats Seto shoulders and say "Your grandmother is fine! She's has a very well heath. The only thing wrong with her is her memories but that's normal…It's because of her age. Other than that she is strong like a warrior. And I'm not joking." Duke looks at Tea and reaches his hand to hand shake hers "Tea it was a pleasure meeting you." Duke smirking and Tea frowning responds "Good bye Dr. Devlin" Duke start to walk to his car and Seto opening his door and tells Duke "Good luck." Duke is walking but still looking at Tea and says "Thank you." Seto gets on and Tea is thinking '_Duke Devlin! Why does he have to come back to my life. If he tells Seto my secret…Seto is defiantly not going to want to marry me' _Seto is looking at Tea while he is starting his car. Tea turns her head to look at him. Seto drives his Lamborghini.

At the cells. Serenity now is a little calm and she smiles at Cecelia saying "My name is Serenity Wheeler." Cecelia asks "Do you live with your parents?" Serenity answer with a sad tone "I don't have any. They die when my sister and I were little. I live with my grandma and my sister." Serenity starts to cry again and raises her voices "I swear everything I said is true! I didn't steal anything! Or try to kill Dr. Devlin! He made all that up just to get revenge because I didn't want to sleep with him." Cecelia responds "Calm down honey, I believe you. In your eyes I can see the pureness of your soul." Serenity confuse asks "How can you see my soul with my eyes?" Cecelia smiles and says "Maybe because I suffer too when I was your age. When we feel pain and when we feel like the world closed all the doors. We learn to see things differently." Serenity asks her "Why did you suffering ms.?" Cecelia turns around and says "My story is not important not right," Serenity crying more says "Madame! I'm afraid! Dr. Devlin is powerful. People sees him as a honorable person. Their going to believe him more than me! I'm just a nurse. He going to try to ruin me." Cecelia stroke Serenity hair. Serenity keeps on telling her "His full of hatred because of my rejection. And his revenge is putting me in prison." Cecelia puts a hold on Serenity cheeks and say "It's okay honey." That when Raphael runs in and shout "CECELIA!" They both look at him. The police is unlocking the door. The police opens it and Raphael runs to Cecelia and hugs her. The polices says "You are free to go, Ms. There's no charge against you. You can leave now." Cecelia is in shock and Raphael smiles saying "Lets go Cecelia." Serenity start to cry more and saying "I'm going to stay here…Alone…In this scaring place" Cecelia looks at her concerns.

At the Kaibas mansion in the kitchen. Mrs. Jounouchi is telling Rebecca "Honey don't cry or your eyes are going to get swollen." Rebecca responds "But his getting marry! My Mokuba is getting marry!" Ines tells her "I don't understand why you let it affect you so much." Ines takes a hold of Rebecca's hand and tells her "Becky. It's not a surprise that Mokuba and Maho are really in love. Even you knew that and also they been dating since two years ago." Rebecca wipes her tears and says "I know but…" Ines asks "But what?…Were you hoping for them to break up? Becky stop dreaming about impossible! We're nothing to those guys. A Kaiba will never fall for girls like us." Isis walks in the kitchen and calling Mrs. Jounouchi "Hiromi!" Mrs. Jounouchi turns around to look at her "Yes Miss. Isis?" Isis orders her politely "Tomorrow remind me to look for a nurse." Isis smiles and Mrs. Jounouchi says "Yes miss. Isis don't worry…I'll remind you." Isis puts her hand on Mrs. Jounouch shoulder smiling and says "Thank you!" She starts to walk to the door but before she left she say "Good night." They all respond "Good night!" Mrs. Jounouchi turns back to look at Rebecca and orders her "Becky go to your room…Today is your turn to stay here in this mansion. Honey try not to think about it. No more crying okay." Rebecca shake her head yes. Mrs. Jounouchi continues talking "And try not to think about master Mokuba. Ines is right. His a Kaiba…His unreachable." Rebecca puts on her glasses and walks out. Ines and Mrs. Jounouchi stares at her and took a deep breath. Mrs. Jounouchi cross her arms and says "Poor Becky…Good thing that impossible love doesn't last long. Well I'm going to change. My sons are waiting for me." Ines smiles and asks "Mrs. Jounouchi! Could you tell Varon that I said hi." Mrs. Jounouchi responds "Of course!" and she walks out leaving a smilling Ines.

At the pool. Mokuba amd Maho are still kissing. Mokuba stops and ask her "How about we get marry in month?" Maho smiles and says "Yes! That sounds perfect." Mokuba tells her "You know what? I'm going to make you the most happiest woman in this world." Mokuba kisses her.

At the cells. Serenity says "I don't want to stay here alone. This places frightens me." Serenity looks around terrify and hugging herself. Cecelia walks toward her and reaches her hand. Serenity looks straight to her eyes and Cecelia tells her "Don't be afraid darling." Cecelia turns to look at Raphael "Um…Raphael may I ask you for a favor?" Raphael responds "Yes you may." Cecelia answers "May you check how much is Serenity fine and pay for it. So we can get Serenity out of here." Serenity gets surprise and Raphael responds "I'll do it." Cecelia thanks him and he leaves. Cecelia looks at Serenity and Serenity cheers up asking "Are you really going to help?…Would you really do that for me?" Cecelia puts her hand on Serenity shoulders and says "Of course! Raphael and I will do whatever is in our hands to get you out of here." "Thank you!" Serenity hugs Cecelia.

At Duke's apartment. Duke is sitting on the couch and Tristan is stand on the drinking bar pouring wine in his drink. Duke is telling him "Well the good thing is that Serenity is in jail. That ungrateful bitch! After I invited her to have a good time! First she burn my face and almost my apartment. Thanks to her I fell down the stairs." Tristan now walking to the couch that Duke is sitting. Holding the two glass and he tells Duke "This world is full of crazy women. A woman almost bust my head open." Duke take a sip of his wine and says "But that nurse is going to pay." Tristan takes a sip of his wine while Duke orders him "Remember when they call you. You know what you have to say. Your going to say you saw her steal, when she tired to burn my face…Ah and that she push me the down the stairs with the intention of killing me." Tristan shake his head yes and says "Don't worry…I'm great at lying." Duke smirks.

At the Kaibas mansion. Rebecca walks in her room and closes the door. She walks towards her bed and sits down. She open the door to her nightstand. She gets a pack of letter that she wrote. She is thinking to herself "_Since two years ago I'm been writing to you Mokuba. You're never going to know. What I write in them about how much I love you.' _Rebecca hugs them with tears falling on her eyes. Rebecca gets another paper and start to write to Mokuba.

At the police station_. _In the office. Raphael walks toward Cecelia and she turns around to look at him and ask "Did you already paid the poor girl's fine?" Raphael answers "Yes, I already did." Cecelia thanks him and Raphael confuse asks her "What I don't understand is why are you helping a stranger?" Cecelia answer "I don't know. When I saw her felt tenderness and the urge to protect her. It's something I can't explain to you Raphael." Raphael says "I can see now. What you saw in her was one of your daughters. One of your lost daughters." Cecelia frowns and looks away. The police brings Serenity and says "You're free to go." Serenity smiles and Cecelia thanks him. Serenity hugs Cecelia and thanks her. Serenity also thanks Raphael and he smiles at her saying "It was nothing. I'll do what ever Cecelia asks me to." Cecelia giggles and says "Why don't you give Serenity your business card." Raphael gets it and gives it to her. Cecelia tells her "In this card is the direction and phone number. When ever you need me, you can call me or find me there." Serenity looks at her and says "Thank you so much! I will always be thankful for this. Cecelia hugs her. Then Serenity leaves. Raphael tells Cecelia "I know what you going to say." Cecelia turns around to look at him confuse. Raphael says "That your daughter could be like her." Cecelia answers "No! I can't and I won't. I don't want to have high hopes for something that will never happen. I know that I will never see my daughters."

At the Wheelers. Varon is standing up worried, furious and upset. Joey is sitting down with one of his feet up the couch looking at Varon. Mrs. Jounouchi is sitting next to Mrs. Wheeler trying to calm her down. Mrs. Wheeler crying "My poor Serenity!" Mrs. Jounouchi asks "But how could that happen to Serenity?" Varon answer angry "That doctor is just trying to harm her. THIS IS HIS WAY OF REVENGE!" Mrs. Jounouchi says "What a repulsive man!" Joey says "What that ass hole need is for someone to kick his ass!" Joey sits up straight and ask "Oh and Mrs. Wheeler…Do you have a cold beer for me? " Mrs. Jounouchi gets furious and Joey notice and say "I mean horrible moments are better with beer." She walks toward him and sits next him and hits him saying "Be quiet Joey! This is not the moment to be drinking!" Joey hugs her and saying "Come on mom! Just one beer!" Someone knocks on the door. Varon walks to the door while Joey is still complaining about his beer. Varon opens the door and sees Serenity and hugs her. Everyone cheers up. Serenity hugs her grandma. Varon ask her "How did they let you out?" Serenity answers "Well I met a nice woman who help me out. She asks her friend to pay my fine. Thanks to her I didn't have to stay there." Joey shouts "Well lets celebrate with a beer!" Varon says annoyed "Oh brother!" Everyone laughs.

The next day.

Tea is at the beach talking to Seto and she ask "Why don't you come here with me?" Seto respond eating his breakfast in the dinner table "I rather not go to the beach anyway I can't...I don't have time today. I have another meeting today." Tea smiles saying "Well don't forget to call me today. I love you!" She blows him a kiss and hangs her cell phone. Mana wearing the wonder woman costume, comes running and shouting "CUZ! CUZ! CUZ!" Tea shock and furious ask her "What are you doing dress like wonder woman? How embarrassing!" Mana responds "It's embarrassing and hot. Let me tell you like this costume is like so freaken hot!" Tea still confuse "Then why are you dress like that…In the beach." Mana fixing her wig says "Don't I look like fab?" Tea ignores her and Mana shouts in disappointment "OH COME ON! Like just in case you like forgot we like own three months of rent. Our refrigerator is like empty! We have like nothing to eat! I rather like be ridiculous and like wear this then like die from hungrier! Anyways you know why I'm dress like this…Because I'm hire to work on a kids party. So I can own some dollars! Cuz!" Mana grabs a banana and says "See now I'm hungry!" She peels the banana and eats it. She shouts yum and stretche her arm to Tea and say "Give me like money for like the taxis…Or I'll like be late…" Tea pulls her down furious commends her "Stop saying nonsense! You know that I'm bankrupt!" Mana complaining "MAN! How hard is to be poor!" Mana gets up and says "Oh well! There's even bad times for the WONDER WOMAN!" Mana putting her hands up. Tea gets annoyed "SHUT UP!" Mana responds "Gosh! Alright bye! Oh and don't forget to pressure Seto with marrying you. The sooner you like marry him the sooner we'll like stop being…" She gets closer to Tea and whisper "Poor! Come on cuz! You need to marry him before he finds out your secret." Mana start to leave but spinning like wonder woman. And Eating her banana. Tea stares at her embarrassed.

At the hospital. Tristan is walking in and notices Serenity who is signing a paper. Tristan speaks "Well, well, well! Look who's here…" Serenity looks at and he walks toward looks "The murderer nurse!" Serenity defends herself "I'm not a murderer!" Tristan say "Almost little doll… You almost kill Dr. Devlin." Serenity is annoyed walks past him but he grabs her arm and makes her look at him "Hey…The boss is waiting for you in his office. Serenity yells "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She breaks free and yell "You and Dr. Devlin are both disgust! You both are the same liars!" Serenity leaves furious.

At the Kaibas mansion. Mokuba walks in the dinner room. He sits next to Seto and says "You done eating breakfast?" Seto tells him "Almost… Oh yeah you know mom is furious with you. Why haven't you went to work?" Mokuba gets angry saying "I'll ready told her to leave me alone. That I'm not going to work on her business. What I'm going to be is a model and actor…My future is Hollywood." Seto laughs and asks him "What about Maho?" Mokuba respond "Of course her too. I love her with all my heart. You know yesterday she agree in marrying me in one month." Seto says "Way to go brother." They both get up and hug each other. Seto tells him "Congratulation Mokuba." Mokuba asks him "What about you and Tea? How is it going? She almost got you crazy about her." Seto answer "You said it almost… Yesterday I met this beautiful girl." Mokuba ask "Where did you meet her?" Seto tells him "Everything went so fast. That if you ask me how she looks like I don't remember but what I do remember is that she is so beautiful." Mokuba smirks asking "Like Maho." Seto laughs and hits Mokuba playfully on the head. Seto tells him "There's no hope for you! Later!" Mokuba tells him later. Eating his breakfast.

At the hospital. The director of the hospital is sitting down in his offices. Someone knocks and he tells them to enter. Serenity enters and Dr. Smith stands up. Serenity says "Good morning, Dr. Smith!" Dr. Smith hands her a paper. Serenity confuse asks "What is this?" Dr. Smith responds "You're fire! Starting today you don't work here anymore." Serenity is shock.

At the Jounouchi's house. Mai is washing Joey's car and Joey is talking on his cell phone and saying "Yeah today is the night. Don't worry about the polices." Mai notices Varon coming and tells Joey "Jeoy… Varon is coming." Varon is getting closer and Joey tells the guy on the phone "We'll taLk about this later. My brother is coming and I can't talk about this in front of him." He hangs up his cell phone and Varon reaches him. Joey asks "What up bro! Are you going to your job now?" Varon answer "Today I have to go to the Kaiba's Mansion." Joey tells him "A while ago I saw Serenity… She went to the hospital." Varon asks "Joey I want to ask you a favor. You know I always love Serenity. But I never told her. My question is… If I tell her… Do you think she'll give me chance?" Joey tells him "What do you mean if she gives you a chance? Look Varon you are serious, handsome and a hard worker. She has no reason to say no… Varon tell me the truth… Do you really want to marry Serenity?" Varon answers " Of course I do. She is so special and if she likes me back I'll married her." Mai smiles and says "Then don't waste time and tell who ever is that girl is." Varon ask "And if she says no?" Mai says "The only way your going to know is if you tell her... Look if you do my Joey will let you borrow his car so you can take her on a date." Joey smiles and Varon ask "Talking about cars, I still don't understand how can you afford a car like this? If you don't even have a stable job." Joey laughs and says "Varon, Varon! This is the country of credits! Here you buy every thing with credit…And don't be changing the topic. …Look you're going to tell Serenity…How much you love her…Okay!" Varon smiles and says "Okay. Well bye." He leaves. Joey hugs Mai and she is laughing.

At the Hospital. Serenity upset asks "Fire?" Dr. Smith says "Dr. Devlin is one of our most respectful and honorable doctor. This morning he told us everything." Serenity in a sad tone says "I can already guess what he said…But it's all a lie." Dr. Smith responds "Serenity I'm sorry, You're a great nurse…You're the angel of this hospital. But there is two charge against you. One for stealing and the other for intention of killing. Just think about how the patient will act when they find out. That will just bring problem to this hospital." Serenity raises her voices "You don't need to say anything else. In this moment I'll leave and never step a foot in this hospital. The only thing I can insure is that Doctor is lying. That man is worth nothing." Serenity walks out and she is now crying. Duke notices her, smirking he walks toward her asking "Did you already lost your job?" Serenity furious slaps him and says "You are a repulsion man!" Serenity leaves and Duke holds his cheeks furious.

At the Kaiba's Mansion in the kitchen. Rebecca couldn't believe what Mrs. Jounouchi was telling her. Rebecca is cutting vegetables and says "I can't believe that happen to my sister." Mrs. Jounouchi says "Thank goodness that she found that kind woman in jail. Or your sister would of still be in jail." Rebecca says "Poor Serenity now she has two charge against her." Mrs. Jounouchi now cooking says "There are just a much of lies from that doctor." Rebecca asks "Who is that doctor?" Mrs. Jounouchi says "I don't know." Isis walks in "Hiromi! It's time for Mrs. Kaiba to take her medication." Mrs. Jounouchi remembers and says "I'm so sorry. I almost forgot. Since I'm been busy. Oh yes! Miss. Isis don't forgot about the nurse." Isis almost forgot and said "Oh yes, thanks! I was thinking of calling Dr. Devlin so he could recommended me one. What do you think?" Mrs. Jounouchi said "I guess that would be a great idea."

At the wheeler's house in the living room. Serenity is telling Mrs. Wheeler about what happen. Serenity crying says "Grandma they fire me. Now I don't have a job." Mrs. Wheeler hugs her "It's okay honey."

At the Drinking bar. Cecelia is cleaning and Raphael comes out of his office and notices her cleaning. He asks her "What are you doing Cecelia?" Cecelia smiles saying "You see… Cleaning a little." Raphael tells her "Well yeah, but you know I don't want you to do that. My other employee can do that." He stops her and says "You're here to sing. And for me to see those beautiful eyes that I love. Cecelia! When will you give me a chances? When will you love me like I do?" Raphael pulls Cecelia closer to him. He kisses her and Cecelia breaks the kiss. She tells him softly "Don't you ever kiss again. For me love is dead." Cecelia leaves Raphael thinking.

Serenity is talking to Rebecca on the phone. Rebecca is at the Kaiba's Mansion and Serenity at their house. Rebecca ask "So they fire you from your job?" Serenity answer her with a sad tone "Unfortunately yes. And we need the money." Rebecca cheers up and says "Oh how great!" Serenity confuse says "Are you crazy!.. How is it a great thing?" Rebecca answer her "Of course it is. I can get you a job here as a nurse." Serenity smiles.

Kaiba corporation. Seto is in his offices and he is talking on the phone. He is getting on to someone about their mistakes. The door opens and Kisara walks in. Seto looks at her still talking on the phone. Kisara hugs him and kiss his cheek. Seto hangs up the phone. Seto sits down and Kisara sits on his table. She asks him "Don't tell me mom is piss today." Seto insure her "Yes she is. So if you came to ask for money I suggest you don't." Kisara whines "Then what else should I do Seto? She took my four cards last month. Now she has to give it in cash." Seto says "Haha…You know why she did that. Mokuba and you almost ruin this business." Kisara answer him sweetly "Oh big brother come help me convince mom to buy me a motorcycle." Seto shock "To buy you a motorcycle?" Kisara says excited "Why not?.. It'll be awesome for me to ride it on the beach and every guy is looking at me. They would all go crazy for me." Kisara drags Seto to their moms offices.

Seto and Kisara walks inside their mom's office. Camilla is typing on her computer. Kisara sweetly says "Hey mommy." Camilla responds"Hello Kisara. I know you kisara, you only call me mommy when you want money. My answer is no." Kisara whines "Oh mommy please don't be that way. I don't even have a dollar on me." Camilla coldly respond "Well then work in this business. So you can have a weekly salary. You don't even care about school or work. All you want to do is spent so much money. Well no darling no more money. I'm not going to put up with your laziness." Kisara whines "Man you're so boring. You're being a bitch right now." Camilla furious commends "Respect me." Kisara begs "Please mommy! Don't be that way…Could you at least give me back one of my credit cards? I promise I'll just spent it on little things." Seto smirks saying "Yeah right little… If you think a motorcycle is little." Kisara gives her brother a death gaze "Seto you're not helping." Camilla tells her "I'm not giving you money. Not even a cent! It's time to grow up! Look for a boyfriend who is worth your time. So you can get marry and become reasonable." Kisara respond "Me…Marry? You're crazy! You know what I'm leaving…your just being a bitch right now!" Camilla orders "Kisara! I want you to be at home for dinner." Kisara tells her "Sorry but it so annoy to see your ass mad face." Kisara walks out to the door while Camilla yells "Kisara, Kisara, Kisara!" Seto calm here down "Mom." Camilla turns around to look at him and says "She is so spoil! She doesn't even respect me." Seto tells her "She's still young. I think it's an insane idea for her to get married right now." Camilla responded "Marriage is the only thing that's going to make her mature." Seto tells her "Mom she still young let her enjoy her life."

At the Kaiba's mansion. Isis and Rebecca are walking in the hall. Rebecca tells her "Like I was telling you my sister is the best nurse in the world. If you hire my sister I'm sure you will never have regrets." Isis ask her "Does your sister have experiences being a nurse." Rebecca says "Well yes. She was working in a hospital but…She went on vacation." Rebecca was trying to think of excuse "…No, not vacation… What happen is that I told her about this job and she got excited. If you hire her she'll leave the hospital." Isis says "Alright, does your sister have references?" Rebecca cheerful answer "Yes and the best ones!"

At the Wheeler's house. Serenity and Rebecca are sitting on the couch. Rebecca is telling her about the job. "So tomorrow they're going to wait for you in the Kaiba's mansion." Serenity unsure says "What if they don't give me the job?" Mrs. Wheeler sewing says "Don't be so negative honey. There no reason for not hiring you." Rebecca says "Of course, I'm pretty sure you going to get that job." Serenity smiles and the door bell rings. Serenity gets up and answers it. She opens it and Varon says "Hey Serenity!" She responds "Hey Varon!" Varon ask "Can we talk alone?"

Seto and Tea are in a tub naked, making out. Tea is on top of Seto. Tea stops the kiss asks "Do you love me?" Seto breathing hard tells her "I li-like you so m-much." He pulls her for another passionate kiss. But Tea breaks the kiss again and says "Like is not the same as love. Tell me Seto!…Do you love me? Or I'm just a fun time for you. Or Are you just using me to get over your dead wife?" Seto insures her "You know that is not true." He pulls her and kiss her more.

At the Jounouchi's house. Serenity walks in the house with Varon. Varon closes the door and says "My mom is at work right now and my brother like always with his friends. But Sit Serenity." Serenity sits down and Varon sits after. He takes a deep breath says "I'm sorry you got fire." Serenity tells him "Thank you. But the good thing is that Becky got me interview with the Kaibas." Varon tells her "That's great! You know why…Because that's one of the mansions I give piano lesson. Kisara Kaiba is one of my students. Even though sometime they get suspend because sometime she's not there or she just doesn't want to take them. But the best part is that every time I go there. I will see you there and here too." Serenity says "I hope I get the job." Varon takes another deep breath and tells her "Of course you will…I…I-I want to tell you something. Something that long time ago I wanted to tell you." Serenity was thinking then she ask him "Hey Varon are the Kaibas nice people?" Varon looks at her confuse and she tells him "Are they nice people. I mean do they treat their employee kindly." Varon answers her "Well, they treat my mom and me alright." Serenity agree "Even Becky. I guess they're kind people." Serenity still thinks and Varon is a little upset continues "Serenity…What I wanted to tell you is…" Serenity interrupts "Do they pay well? I mean we need the money." Varon answers "I think they do. I mean they're rich people, so I don't think that would be a problem." Serenity took deep breath and says "Oh goodness! I hope I get the job." Serenity gets up and so does Varon. Serenity starts to walk to the door and say "Well I'm leaving. I have to iron my clothing that I'm going to wear tomorrow." Varon offers to walk her home but Serenity told him "No it's okay. I'll be fine. You know I love you like you love me…like siblings." Serenity kiss his cheek and she was about to leave when she remember "Um…Varon weren't you going to tell me something? I mean that's why you wanted to talk alone right?" Varon shake his head no "No, It was nothing important. I just wanted to say…That…That-at…That I was sorry that you lost your job." Serenity smile and thanks him and leave. While Varon is upset.

The next day.

Outside of the Kaiba's mansion. Serenity is getting out of a taxi. She wearing a white button up blouse and a pink skirt that end down her knees. She walks to the gates and she rings the bell. The gates opens and she take a deep breath and walks in. She walks to the door and rings the bell. Ines opens it. "Hello!" Said Ines. Serenity cheerful says "Good morning." Ines tells her "Please come in." Serenity thanks her and walks in. Once in Ines asks "You most be Becky sister. I'm Ines…Oh Miss. Isis is waiting for you in the library. Please follow me." Ines took her to the library and Mrs. Motou is watching them. Wondering who is that girl.

In the library. Camilla grabs her purse and says "Isis I'm leaving now." Camilla walks to the door when Isis asks "Just wait to two more minutes for the nurse to arrive." Camilla turns around to look at her "You decide if she stays or not." said Camilla. Isis answers "Yes but if you don't like her then your going to be mad at me." Someone knocks on the door and Isis tells them to come in. Ines walks in and tells them that the nurse is here. Isis tells her to let her in. Serenity walks in smiling "Good morning." Isis respond "Good morning." Camilla stares at her.

Outside the door Ines gets curios so she gets closer to the door. She was listening but Mrs. Motou came and grip her arm. She pull her and scowl her "What the hell are you doing!" Ines crying of pain and Mrs. Motou orders "Be quiet and leave! Or I'll tell Mrs. Kaiba so she can fire you. Leave!" Once Ines was gone Mrs. Motou run to the door to listen to their conversion.

In the Library. Serenity says politely "I'm Serenity Wheeler." Camilla ask cold "Do you have any experience?" Serenity gives Camilla her folder and say "Yes two years. Here are my references." Camilla walks pass her not taking the folder and says "My sister will decide if you stay or . And if she hires you… I want you with your hair tight up. I don't like my employees with hair down like if they were miss or models." Serenity nod her head yes.

Outside the library. Mrs. Motou leaves to go to Seto room.

Inside the library. Camilla tells her "And just because my sister hires doesn't mean I can't fire you. If I think you're useless. Understand?" Serenity frowning responds "Yes Mrs. Kaiba." Camilla leave and Isis turns to Serenity whispering" Don't worry. My sister is a bit rude but don't worry." Serenity smiles seeing that not everyone is harsh in the mansion.

In the library. Isis looking at Serenity resume and tells her "You have really good references. You're hire!" Serenity cheers up and says "Really! Thank you!"

Seto's room. Seto is putting on his trench coat. When someone knocks on his door and he says "Come in." Mrs. Motou opens the door and walks in. Seto asks "What do you?" Mrs. Motou tells him "Down stairs in the library. They're interviewing the new nurse." Seto responds "Oh yeah to take care of grandma." Mrs. Motou orders "You can't let them hire her." Seto shock asks "What did you just said?" Mrs. Motou repeat "That you can't hire her." Seto raise his voice "And why the hell should I do that? You know very well we need a nurse. Now excuses me." Seto walks to his door and opens it but when he was about to leave Mrs. Motou speaks up "I don't want that nurse to work here!" Seto closes the door furious scowling her "Who the hell are you to say what you want and don't want? Who the hell give you permission to say your opinion!" Mrs. Motou shouts "That lady is really young and pretty! You could fal…" Seto interrupts her "Stop being so ridicules. And don't ever say your opinion again!" Mrs. Motou says "Didn't you already have enough with Tea? This lady is temptation for you. You're a man and the man…" Seto interrupts her again "ENOUGH! This discussion is over! I don't care what you think. If the nurse is hire than she's hire." Mrs. Motou whine "But why does it haves a young pretty lady. You could just get an older woman…" Seto shouts "I SAID ENOUGH!" Seto opens the door and turns to look at Mrs. Motou and say "The nurse stay! Understood?" Mrs. Motou takes a deep breath "Yes sir. Excuse me." She walks out of the door mad. Seto, furious close his door.

Isis and Serenity are walking out of the library. Isis said "Tomorrow I want you to wear your uniform but for today it's okay." Serenity smiling says "Alright." Isis sees Mrs. Motou and calls her "Motou!" Mrs. Motou walks toward Isis "Yes Miss. Isis?" Isis tells "Take the new nurse to outside the yard. And she'll wait there. I'm going to look for Mrs. Kaiba." Mrs. Motou is unhappy and annoy about Serenity. Isis turns to Serenity and tells her "You will like Mrs. Kaiba. She is such a sweet heart. She's like a little girl. Well excuse me." Isis walks up stairs leaving Mrs. Motou and Serenity alone. Mrs. Motou orders "Follow me." Serenity follows and they leave. Ines who was cleaning there heard every thing and she went running to the kitchen.

In the kitchen. Mrs. Jounouchi and Rebecca are in there. Rebecca is nervous and she's walking around "Do you think my sister got the job?" Mrs. Jounochi respond " I hope she did." Ines shouts "Now I know the answer!" Mrs. Jounouchi asks "Did she get the job?" Ines shouts "YES!" Rebecca jumps happily. They're all overjoyed.

Mrs. Motou takes Serenity outside. Mrs. Motou says "Wait here." Serenity sweetly answer "Yes." Mrs. Motou threats her "I'll be watching you. If you do something I don't like I will tell Mrs. Kaiba so she can fire you." Serenity frowns and wonder why Mrs. Motou doesn't like her and says "I won't do anything…" Mrs. Motou interrupts her "You're still young and young people always do mistakes." Mrs. Motou leaves and Serenity ask herself "Why does she hate me so much? If she barely knows me."

Maho is at the beach. She is walking and Malik walks behind her poking her back. Maho looks annoy and shouts "Malik I told you not here." Malik ask "Why not?" Maho answers "Because…Because there's a lot of people here and they could tell Mokuba." Malik yells "Let that bastard know about us. That you're mine! He already won the Mr. Beach man but I'm not going to let him keep you." Maho answers annoy "Look I'm going to married Mokuba." Malik gets angry and says "You're not going to marry that fool!" Malik pulls her and kisses her by forces. Maho cell phone rings she breaks the kiss and answers it. It was Mokuba that was calling from the gym. "Hey Babe! I just call you because I couldn't stop thing about you." Maho says "Honey where are you right now?" "In the gym. I workout a little. I'm going to take shower so I can go see you. Where are you?" ask Mokuba. Maho looks at Malik and says "I'm…I'm at the beach." Mokuba ask "With who?" She responds "With Kim." Malik smirks and puts his arms around her shoulders..

At the Jounouchi's house. Joey is laying down on the couch and Varon walks out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Joey asks "So did you tell Serenity?" Varon sits down the couch and answers "I can't." Joey disappoints asks "Why not?…Bro you got no guts." Varon inform him "No, it's not that I coward out. What happen was that every time I was going to tell her. She would talk about her job interview." Joey confuse asks "What job interview?" Varon explain "You know yesterday she got fire because of that bastard. Well Becky got her a job interview in that Kaiba's Mansion to take care of an old woman. Beside she told me she only loves me like a brother." Joey felt bad about his brother.

At Tea's house. Tea is reading a magazine and her phone rings. She pick up her phone "Hello!" On the other lane was Duke "Hello Tea." Tea is shock "Duke? How did you get my number?" Duke smirks "I'm the only one who does the question here. Tell me Tea…What did you do with our son?" Tea is terrify.

Serenity is sitting on the bench next to the pound. Seto is walking outside ready to go to his job. He notices Serenity and Serenity remember seeing him when she was getting arrested. She was worried that she might lose her job. She stands up and Seto shock "You in here." Serenity looks down the ground and worry.

**So what do you think? Please tell me your opinion. If you like it or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the rights to Yu-gi-oh or Acorralada.**

**Chapter 3**

"You here" Serenity looks down the ground and worried. Seto asks "What are you doing here?" Serenity left her head up and tries to think of something "I-I-I…I think you're mistaking me with another person." Seto shake has head no "No, I'm sure I have seen you some where." Serenity smiles "Well I don't remember seeing you." Seto smiles "Well I would of swear that I have seen you before… Your face seems familiar." Serenity sarcasm asks "Are you trying to say that I have a common faces?" Seto laughs "No, no not at all. I'm just sayin-…" She interrupts him "Maybe we met in a store, gas station or a park. Don't you think." Seto agrees "Yeah, it could be. But you still haven't told me your name." Serenity smiles "Serenity." Seto says " So your name is Serenity. I'm Seto Kaiba. Nice to meet you." Seto hand shakes Serenity hand. Serenity sweetly responds "The pleasure is mind." Mrs. Motou is watching from the balcony. Seto smiles "So why are you here?" "I'm here for the nurse job." Seto remembers "Oh that's right." Isis walks in "Here is Mrs. Kaiba." Seto turns around and Serenity in front of Seto just looks at the direction of Mrs. Kaiba. "Where is the most beautiful grandmother of the world?" Seto hugs Mrs. Kaiba and Serenity smiles while watching them. Mrs. Kaiba gives him a kiss on the cheeks. Seto asks "Do you remember me?" Mrs. Kaiba answers "Of course I do! You're my son Gozaburo!" Seto laughs "No, I'm not Gozuburo…I'm your grandson Seto. Gozuburo was my father." Seto looks behind him to look at Serenity "Grandma, I want to present you to this lovely lady." Mrs. Kaiba walks forward to Serenity and says "You don't need to present her. People here think I forget things. But I remember everything." Serenity smiles and Mrs. Kaiba walks forward and takes a hold of Serenity's hands "Mostly you sweetie. You're Cecelia." Serenity is confuse."

Tea gets up from the couch "I command you to tell me how the hell did you got my number?" Sitting down in his offices. He smirks "You're commanding me… You! Haha…Tsk tsk tsk…I'm the one who is going to command you. What a surprise that you're Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. But I'm curious…Since when were you dating him?" Tea furious answer "This is none of your business." Duke responds "You know this is my business!" Tea gives in "Since two years." Duke is confuse "But didn't his wife died two years ago?" Tea start to breath hard. Duke says "How surprising is this world. Five years ago you disappear from my life…I didn't know any think about you. And it turns out that I'm Mrs. Kaiba's doctor…The grandmother of Seto Kaiba. And it also turn out that I found you exactly close to the Kaiba family." Tea is nervous "I have to hung up!" Duke smirks "Do I have to tell Seto that you and I had a child?" Tea eyes wide of fear.

Mokuba in the gym asks "So when can I come and pick up the most beautiful woman in the world?" Malik smirks and takes a hold of Maho hand "No, no I don't think you can come and pick me up today. I have an appointment today." Mokuba disappointed says"I would of like to see you today…To kiss you and hold you." Malik kisses her hand "Me too babe. Well I have to go or I'll miss my appointment." Mokuba informs her "Then don't forget to call me when you can…And Don't forget that I love you so much." Maho smiles "I also love you babe." Maho hungs anf looks at Malik feeling a little guilty. Malik asks "What did he told you?" Maho raise her voices "Nothing! That he just wanted to see me. I just had to make an excuses." Malik yells "When are you going to tell that fucker that you love me?" Maho furious "I'm not going to tell him!" Marlik asks "And why not?" Maho answers him "Lets be honest…You don't love! You're only doing this to brother Mokuba! Since you always envy him! Since his more rich than your parents!.. And also because he bet you in Mr. beach man!" Marlik smriks "That fool can be the most rich person in the world…Yeah he bet me in Mr. Beach man…But he doesn't have your heart. Even if you're his girlfriend and are getting marry. That one you love is me." Maho tries to think of something "Malik. I-I I…" Malik pulls her for a kiss.

Cecelia is ironies a dress. Someone knocks and opens the door. Cecelia stares at the door to see who the person was and it was Raphael "Can I come in." Cecelia smiles "Of course come in." And Raphael walks in and Cecelia says "And you don't have to ask permission. This is your bar." Raphael closes the door "Yeah I know…But I just don't like to brother you." Cecelia is done ironing her clothing "You're the last person to brother me." Raphael nervous "I I…I Just want to say sorry for the kiss." Cecelia smiles "Don't worry about it. I forget about it." Raphael frowns "That's the problem.. For you that kiss meant nothing but For me it meant a lot." Cecelia walks toward Raphael and looks at him in the eyes whispering "Raphael you know well that I can't love. My heart is still wound and hurt. I lost my husband and my daughters… I lost everything." Raphael furious says "Yeah you already to me. Why can't you just let go of the pass?… Why do you have to have so much hate?" He puts his hand on her shoulders "Why can't you just let go of the pass? That pass is not letting you be happy." Cecelia looks down and turns her back to Raphael "That day when they took my daughters away…My happiness ended. All I want to do is destroy Camilla Kaiba."

Tea commands "Look don't ever call me again!" Duke smirks "I going to call you as much as I want. I want to see you." Tea furious responds "No!" Duke black mails her "Or you come or I'll tell Seto. That you had my son before you met him." Duke laughs and Tea walks around her house "Duke stop blacking mail me! Don't be a fucken coward." Duke stops laughing "Stop with the insulting and write down my address. I want to see you now...And you better come or I'll tell Seto." Tea nervous gets a notebook "Give me your address." Tea writes it down." She hangs up the phone and is frustrate. Mana walks in all excited and she gets out a blue wig "Cuz, cuz! I just like made some saving like with this wig. Like about 150 dollars…By stealing this wig." Tea facing her angry and Mana responds "I know! I know what you're going to say. That if they like catch me, they're going to like arrest me." Tea is annoyed and she roll her eyes. While Mana hugs her wig "I just couldn't resist. When I saw this wig I love it so I had to steal it. Since I didn't have money to buy it. Don't you think this was like one of the best crime." Tea is still worried about Duke. She says frustrate "Duke Devlin come back to my live. And he knows Seto." Mana wide her eyes and yells "WHAT! That is like one of the most like wicked news." Tea puts her hand in her face "Duke is black mailing me. Today I have to go to his apartment or he is going to tell Seto everything!" Mana is worry about the news.

Serenity hold Mrs. Kaiba's hand and smiling "Mrs. Kaiba my name is not Cecelia. My name is Serenity. Starting today I'm going to take care of you." Mrs. Kaiba gets excited "Oh that's great! I'm finally going to have friend to talk to. I spent most of my life here. Even though I play with my dolls…I got bored." Serenity puts her hand in her shoulder. Mrs. Kabiba looks at Seto "You see my grandchildren are spoil. Young people think old people are annoying." Serenity pats her back and Seto walks forward and Serenity lets go. Seto hugs his grandmother "Don't say that grandma. You know how much I love you." Mrs. Motou annoyed walks inside the house. Mrs. Kaiba grabs Serenity hand and takes her. While Seto is staring at Serenity and she turns around and looks at Seto too. Seto still staring asks "aunt Isis…Where did you find that girl." Isis smiles "Becky recommended her. They're sister. And Hiromi did too. What do you think she's too young to take care of your grandma?" Seto shakes his head no "No, It's just for a second I thought I saw her somewhere…But I don't remember where…Beside she ensure me that we never met before."

Mrs. Kaiba takes Serenity to her room. They're both in the hall way. Mrs. Kaiba stops and says "If you like my doll I'll let you barrow them all." Serenity smiles "All your doll must be pretty." Mrs. Kaiba shake her head yes. They both kept on walking. One of the doors open and it was Mrs. Motou. She talks to herself "I think it's time for her to come. It's time for her to take her places in this house."

Inside of Mrs. Kaiba's room. Serenity gasp and Mrs. Kaiba asks "Do you like my dolls?" Serenity surprise says "There more dolls here than a toy store." Mrs. Kaiba sits down and Says "It's true that I forget a lot of things. But there's some thing that witch Camilla would want me to forget. She never liked me. And I didn't want her to married my son. Camilla is evil." Serenity scowls "Mrs. Kaiba." She gets up and says "I know what I'm telling you." She walks toward Serenity and careless Serenity cheeks "Can I call you Cecelia?.. You remind me of a woman that I knew in the past. She was so kind. The one who Camilla destroy." Serenity is surprise "What a consequences because days ago I met a woman call Cecelia." Mrs. Kaiba shakes her head no "No, it can't be the same one. Lets play with my dolls!" Serenity and Mrs. Kaiba walk to get her dolls. Serenity sits down and Mrs. Kaiba hands her one of her dolls.

Tea and Mana are sitting down. Mana stands up and pulls Tea up "We're going like to Duke's apartment like right now." Tea pulls her back down "Are you crazy Mana!" "The sooner you like go talk to him like the sooner you could like convince him to keep his month shut!" Mana gets up the couch "You see if that loser like tells Seto say like good bye like to wedding plans. And like say good bye to hopes of returning to rich life style." Tea gets frustrate and gets up "Oh fuck! Why did Duke have to come back! I thought he was in Los Angles and not in Miamian." Mana takes a hold of Tea's hand and tells her "Tonight were going to his apartment and like fix this problem."

Seto walks in his offices and starts to think of Serenity. What she had said earlier. "Serenity, Serenity… I don't remember where I saw her. Maybe she's right… Maybe I am mistaking her with someone else. Seto was tiring to get to work but then he remember when Vivian died. Camilla walks in his offices "We have just received the new duel disk. So have you met the new nurse?" Seto puts his hand on his chin "Yes mom, I already met her." "So what do you think about her? I think she's too young. I think she can't take care of your grandma. Maybe I should fire her. Yeah that's what I'll do." Seto just looks at Camilla but Doesn't say anything. Camilla leaves.'

Rebecca was showing Serenity their room "This is our room." Rebecca grabs Serenity hands "Serenity I'm so happy you got the job." Serenity smiles "Thank you. But I don't think I'm going to last here." Rebecca frowns "Why not? Well you see Mrs. Kaiba is really rude and cruel. But rest of the family are nice. Especially Mokuba. The one you should watch out for is Mrs. Motou. She also a maid, but she's a snitch and evil witch. She never does anything in this house. She is always lock up in a room." Serenity shock asks "What do you mean she doesn't do anything? Doesn't she server them…" Rebecca quiets her down and Serenity whisper "Doesn't she clean?" Rebecca whispering says "No she doesn't do anything." Serenity confuse asks "Then what's does she do in that room?" Rebecca answers "Nobody knows. The only people who enter there are her and sometimes Seto. That room is always lock. Since I have a year working here. I never figure out what's in that mysteries room." Serenity laughs "Becky there's no mysteries room. And If I tell you I'm not going to last here. It's because I think Mrs. Kaiba doesn't like me." Becky informs her "If you become her sons friends. They will defended you. Especially " Rebecca pulls out a picture of Mokuba "Mokuba. His so handsome." Serenity laughs "Someone is in love. Where did you get that picture?" Rebecca smiles "I stole it from Mokuba's room." Serenity frowns scowling her "Becky!" "Don't worry he has so many. He doesn't even know. He wants to be a model. So he has a lot of copy of this picture. Besides he is never going to look at me that way." Serenity asks "You like him?" Rebecca responds "No, I don't like him… I love him."

Mokuba is down stairs and Maho walks in and hugs him. Mokuba grabs her hands and he notices that her nails weren't done. He asks "You said you had a manicure appointment but your nails are the same as yesterday." Maho trying to think of an excuses "Well- you see…She had a lot of people today… So I decide to cancel it and come here to spent time with you." Mokuba smiles and kiss her.

Duke's apartment. The door bell rings and he opens the door only to see Tea frowning. "What a surprise. My adorable Tea." Duke tells her while she is still standing out side the door frowning. "Come in." Tea walks in and Mana walks out of nowhere. She says grinning standing on the door "I also come." Tea takes a deep breath "She's my cousin Mana." Duke shuts the door on Mana face and walks toward Tea "This chat is only between you and me." Tea stare at him afraid.

Mrs. Motou is in Camilla's offices. She picks up the phone and dial a number.

In New York. There is a theft dress in black. The Theft is driving a motorcycle. The theft breaks in.

In the office. Nobody answer so she hung up the phone. And she walks out of the office.

The Kaibas are in the living room. Mokuba is sitting next to Maho. He has his arm over her shoulders. Camilla is sitting next to maho. Kisara is on the end of the couch. Seto is sitting by his self. Isis walks in bringing Serenity with her "Everyone this is Serenity. She's our new nurse. She's Becky sister." Serenity is smiling and stand there shyly "Good evening." Kisara smiles "You are really beautiful. I can see Seto is attracted to you." Seto is embarrassed that he looks somewhere else. Camilla is annoyed "Kisara! Stop saying idiotic things." Kisara roll her eyes annoyed. Isis looks at and tells her "You can leave now." Serenity shyly says "Excuse me." Serenity turns around to leave but Camilla stops her. She coldly says "Don't forget tomorrow I want you to wear your uniform and your hair tight up." Serenity nods her head "Yes Mrs. Kaiba." And she left. Kisara walks to see if Serentiy was gone. Once she was sure, she grins "Well now that the nurse left." She looks at Seto and asks "Do you think she is beautiful?" Seto answers her embarrassed "Kisara stop it… Even if she was the most beautiful woman in the world… I wouldn't look at her that way." Camilla smirks "Of course. It would be an idiotic thing if you did." Mrs. Motou walks in and heard everything.

Duke is in his bar table and he is offering Tea a drink and she refuse it. Duke drinks from his glass and puts it on the table and walks closer to Tea "You know drinking is good way to release stress." Tea is annoyed and looks at Duke "Tell me… Why did you wanted me to come?.. Duke, we have nothing to talk about… What happen between us is in the past." Duke gets serious "Tea, what did you do to our son?" Tea is silent not knowing what to say. "Answer me!" Tea takes a deep with "I left him an a building in Los Angeles." Duke is breathing hard and he slaps Tea. She yells and falls to the ground. Duke is still furious.

The theft climbs down carefully so the laser wouldn't touch her. She pulls out a bottle and sprays it. She gets close to the jewelry and trying to open it. She opens it and gets out the jewelry. The polices comes out and points the gun on her. "Put your hands up!"

At the Wheeler's house. Varon is behind Mrs. Jounouchi smiling while She is talking to Mrs. Wheeler "She got the job." Mrs. Wheeler cheers up "That's great new! I did thought she got the job because she never came back." Varon smiling says "The good part is that I'm going to get to see her most everyday." Mrs. Wheeler says "Hope they treat her right. Just like they treat Becky. Are they a good family?" Mrs. Jounouchi answers "Well-… It's like- other families… Some are kind and the others not so kind."

In Mrs. Kaiba's room. Serenity is fixing the clovers on Mrs. Kaiba since she felt asleep. Serenity turns off the lights. Picks up a tray and walks out the door quietly. She closes the door behind her. She kept on walking when She saw Seto. Seto tells her "I'm going to give my grandma her goodnight kiss." Serenity tells him "She's sleeping right now. She eat and she almost finished all her milk. And she didn't give me trouble in taking her pills." Seto smiles "I can see that she likes you. There has been nurses where she doesn't like them and they don't last long working here." In a room Mrs. Motou is listen to their conversation. Serenity says "I hope I can last here working." Seto ensure her "I'm pretty sure it's going to be that way." Mrs. Motou is annoyed by Serenity and she is still listening. Serenity says "Tonight, I'm going to my house. But I'll be here at seven o' clock in the morning." Seto reminds her "Don't forget about your uniform or my mother will get mad." Seto cell phone rings. "Excuse me for a second." Seto grabs his cell phone and answers "Hello…Hey Ryou… Where's Tea?…No I hadn't talk to her today….Yes of course tell her to call me…And tell her that I been thinking about her… And that I miss her." Serenity frowns of disappointment and says "Excuse me." Seto looks at her and nods. Serenity leaves and Seto kept talking on the phone. Serenity, with a sad expression, walking down stair is thinking of what Seto said on his cell phone.

Duke grabs Tea's hair and pulls her . She yells of pain. Duke throws her down his couch "HOW COULD YOU!" Tea gets up and crying says "What else did you wanted me to do? When I told you I was pregnant you left me." Duke furious says "Because I knew you got pregnant just to trap me. Your family went bankrupt and I was your best option." Tea takes a deep breath "That is true. BUT YOU STILL LEFT ME! I WASN'T GOING TO RAISE A CHILD ALL BY MY SELF! That child was a problem for me that's why I got rid of him." Duke was going to slap her but she puts her hands over her faces and turns around." Duke turns around and sits down his couch "You are-" Duke is very furious and Tea begs "Duke…Please don't tell Seto.. If he finds outs then his not going to want to married me." Duke furious says "For the moment I won't tell him…Because it benefices me… Thanks to your lovely past. I have you in my hands." Duke gets up and walks toward Tea while she walk back "For now on. You will do what I say. Or I'll tell Seto. Now leave! LEAVE!" Tea terrify rushes to the door. Leaving Duke furious and upset about his son.

Tea runs to the hall way. Mana is waiting in the stairs. She looks at her watch. She opens her purse and pulls out a bag snack mix and eats them. Tea walks in and pulls her "Let's go!" Mana eating asks "what happen cuz?" Tea angry says "He got furious when I told him what I did to his son. And hit me." Mana shouts "WHAT! THAT COWARD HIT YOU? IN THIS MOMENT I'M GOING TO GO LIKE KICK HIS A-" Tea stops her "What the hell Mana? Don't make me more nervous." Tea takes way Mana's bag of snack mix and throw them to the ground. She pulls Mana to take her outside Mana wanted to get her bag but she couldn't "MY SNACK MIX!"

"

The police is pointing the gun at her. She moves closes to him. She kicks him on the head and he falls to the ground. She grabs a sticks and hits him on the head. She gets out of that places. She jump from far and runs to her motorcycle.

Mrs. Wheeler is at her house alone. She is talking to herself "How crazy are the things. Serenity and Becky are both daughters of a rich and powerful woman. And now they have to work hard to make it in life. One as a maid and the other one as a nurse. When they should be living a wealthy life…" Becky walks in "Hey grandma!" They both hug their grandmother. Becky smiles "Grandma…Serenity got the job." Mrs. Wheeler smiles "I already know that. Hiromi told me." Becky opens her month and says "Man she's such a taller tell! I wanted to tell you." Mrs. Wheeler laughs "To celebrate I prepare a delicious dinner." Rebecca starts to leave "Well I'm going to take a shower." Rebecca head to the bathroom. Serenity puts her things in the table and says "I think I'm not going to last there." Mrs. Wheeler confuse asks "Why not?" Serenity frowns "One of the sons saw me when I was getting arrested." Mrs. Wheeler is nervous and Serenity says "The good thing is that he did remember me. But if he remembers where he saw me he is going to fire me."

Theft walks in her apartment furious. She throws a chair to the ground.

Seto is in his room. He is think of Vivian and he grabs a picture of her. He looks at it. "Vivian… Why did it had to be this way."

The theft takes of her mask. The theft looks just like Vivian. Furious she says "Everything went fucking wrong!"

Isis is in Camilla room "The nurse did a very good job today. Mrs. Kaiba actually liked her." Camilla turns around to look at Isis "I still don't like her. She's too young." Isis protest "But she did a good job." Camilla says "But still… There's something about her that I don't like." Isis informs Camilla "Well… You know today when Mrs. Kaiba saw her…She call her Cecelia." Camilla confuse asks "Why did she call her Cecelia?" Isis responds " I don't know. Maybe she reminded her of Cecelia." Camilla sits next to Isis "Well that's normal on a old crazy woman." Isis asks her "Don't you think it's a conciseness?" Camilla tells her coldly "Don't even think about it. That woman is in jail and she won't be out for a while." Isis unsure says "I hope so… For the well being of this family." "We'll put that nurse to the test. You'll see Mrs. Kaiba is going to get tired of her. And begs us to fire her." Camilla laugh after saying that.

After they we're done eating. They put on their pajamas. They were sitting cuddling like a family. Mrs. Wheeler asks "So how was your day today." Rebecca giggles "I think Serenity has a crush on Mr. Seto." Serenity is shock "What are you saying?" Rebecca grin "Well you ask about him when we were in the bus." Serenity frowning and blushing says "I was just curious." Rebecca frowns "Before you fall for the wrong person like me. Seto has a girlfriend… She's a pretty woman and she's high class. She's the only one who got Seto to forget about his dead wife." Serenity is surprise "Seto was married and she died?" Rebecca shakes her head yes "Since two years ago. What I heard was that they kill her in a business party." Serenity is sad to hear what happen to Seto's wife and Mrs. Wheeler responds "What a tragedy." Rebecca agrees "Yes…Sooner or later Seto and Tea are going to get married. They're both in love." Serenity smiles trying to hide her sadness.

Tea is at her apartment. She is telling Ryou what happen "He hit me Ryou when I told him about our son." Ryou get furious "Who give that bastard the right to hit you?" Mana shouts "YES,YES. GO KICK HIS ASS! Like punch him on the faces. Well it's true that Duke is a hottie and like it would be a shame to break his face. But he does deserves it." Tea begs "No Ryou don't do that. Duke has me in his hands. If he tells Seto then he won't marry me." Ryou scowls her "I told you a bunch of times to tell him. The truth about your son. See what happens when you keep secrets!" Tea says "I couldn't tell him the truth. That I had a son and I got rid of him just because I didn't want to raise him alone." Ryou answers furious "You were stupid Tea. I told you a thousand time not to get rid of him!" Ryou sits down and Tea begs "Ryou please don't torment me more. This is not the moment to scowl me. Now what you have to do is go to Duke's apartment and beg him not to tell Seto anything." Ryou says furious "Duke Devlin is a piece of shit!" Mana jumps in sitting in between Ryou and Tea "I like totally agree. He is like little piece of shit! But his is so like handsome!" Mana is daydreaming and Ryou orders "Give me that bastard address! I am going to talk to him." Tea smiles "Thank you brother." Ryou frowning says "But I advises you to tell Seto everything. Tell him about your son." Mana and Tea look at each other concerns. "I'll remind you that Seto is my best friend… It hurts me to see that you're lying to him." Mana Shakes her head no and Tea softly says "I can't tell him the truth Ryou. If Seto finds out he would hate me."

Seto is in his room reading a book. Someone knocks on his door "Come in." Mokuba opens the door and walks in. Mokuba closes the door ":You know I'm getting married in a month." Seto laughs "And how couldn't I know. If you almost publish in the news paper." Mokuba laughs "Yeah that's true."

Serenity is in her room. She pulls out the card that Cecelia give her. She grabs her phone and dial the number.

Cecelia is drinking her wine "Well since I'm done I'm going to my room, Mr. Wilson." Mr. Wilson wished her a goodnight and she thanks him. The phone ring and Mr. Wilson answers it. Cecelia is leaving when Mr. Wilson shouts "Cecelia!" She turns around and looks at him "It's for you Cecelia." Cecelia is surprise "Who could be calling me? Thank you." She grabs the phone and answers it "Hello?" Serenity asks "Mrs. Cecelia? Hi, it's me Serenity. Do you remember me? Cecelia cheers up "Of course I do! I never thought you were going to call me." Serenity smiles "I was going to do it earlier but I didn't have the chance. I never going to forget how nice you were with me. Once I get the money I will pay you back." "Don't worry about that… Tell me has that doctor brother you again?" Serenity frowns "That doctor is evil… He got me fire from the hospital. But don't worried my sister got me a new job." Cecelia asks "Do they treat you right?" Serenity smiles "They are nice… The- only one who is mean is… Mrs. Camilla. Camilla…" Trying to remember the last name of Camilla "Camilla Kaiba." Cecelia becomes uneasy..

Duke's door bell rings and he answers it. He opens the door and Ryou punches him. He falls to the ground and he stands up. With his mouth bleeding.

Seto walks in the miseries room.

The theft that looks like Vivian answers her phone "Hello…How are you? It's been a long time that we hadn't talk." Mrs. Motou tells her "You have to come. I already told you what's going on here." Theft gets mad "I already told you I can't! I don't have money not even a dollar. This night I try to steal from a jewelry store but it all went down." Mrs. Motou says "You have to be more careful. Don't risk your self like that." The theft whine "Stop bitching around! If I don't steal then I don't eat." Mrs. Motou responds "You can work." She complain "I hate working! I rather get it the easily way." Mrs. Motou informs her "I could sent you some money from my savings. But you must come. Everything is about to change and if that happens then I'm going to have to leave this house for ever. And everything would be lost for us. Come on listen to me. Come here. Your places is here." "Give me some days Motou. Just few days."

Breathing hard Cecelia asks "Are you working for the Kaibas?" "Yes I am. Today was my first day. I'm taking care of Mrs. Kaiba. And when Mrs. Kaiba saw me she call me-…Cecelia." It was now harder for Cecelia to breath "Serenity I have to go. I have-… have to sing now. Goodbye and make sure to call me again." Mrs. Wilson asks "What's the matter Cecelia you look pile." Cecelia is really nervous and she is shaking.

Ryou threat Duke "If you ever touch my sister. I will kill you." Duke orders him to leave but Ryou tells him that he is not afraid of him. Duke tells him "Well you should! I'm the doctor of the Seto Kaiba's grandmother. And If I told him that his future wife got rid of my son. He would leave her." Ryou furious says "You not going to tell him anything. I'm the one who is going to tell him everything! I'm also going to tell him the piece of shit you are." Duke tells him "I think it's better if you keep your mouth shut! It doesn't benefices us at all. It's better if we both keep or mouth shut!" Ryou warns him "I'm warning you! You touch my sister again and I'll kill you!"

Cecelia walks in her room "Oh my goodness! Not that poor girl. She had to work in that evil house. Poor her and her sister. Being with those witches!" Raphael walks in all concerns "What's the matter Cecelia? Mr. Wilson said that you felt bad after a phone call." Cecelia said "Do you remember the girl from jail?" Raphael asks "What happen to her. Was she arrested again?" Cecelia shakes her head "No, something even more worst. Serenity is working as a nurse in the Kaiba mansion. That poor girl and her sister are living there." Raphael annoyed says "Yeah I feel bad for those girls. I can see that family are evil from what you told me. But there's nothing you can do to help those girl." Cecelia says "But if those girl stay there she could tear them down. Like she did to me." Raphael more annoyed says "Yeah but there's nothing you can do!"

Seto walks out of the miseries room and Mrs. Motou stops and Seto stare at her and then he leave. She walks in the room.

The next day.

Seto is walking in the kitchen "Hiromi I'm just going to have my coffee-" He see that Serenity is the only one in the Kitchen and she is chopping some fruits. She is wearing her nurse uniform. He stare at her and she informs him "Mrs. Jounouchi went to the grocery store with my sister. If you want I'll make the coffee for you?" Seto smiles.

Varon walks in the living and Ines is cleaning. "Good morning!" Ines smiles "Hello Varon!" Varon asks "Did Kisara already woke up?" She responds " I don't know." Varon informs her "I hope today she is going to take her piano lesson. This week she hadn't even took one." Ines smiles more "Well I'll tell her, your here." Varon smiles "Thank you! I'm going to wait in the kitchen alright."

Seto is drinking the coffee that Serenity gave him "This coffee is really delicious. You made it?" Serenity smiles "No, Mrs. Jounouchi made it before she left. But I also know how to make it too." Seto smiles "Of course it can't be hard." Serenity giggles "Yes, you're right." Seto also laughs. Varon walks and stops at the door. Seto stares at her eyes "Has anybody ever told you that any man would fall in love with you easily?" Serenity is surprise by what Seto just told her and Varon is furious.

**Please tell me what you think. If I should keep on going or stop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Seto stares at her eyes "Has anybody ever told you that any man would fall in love with you easily?" Serenity is surprise by what Seto just told her and Varon is furious. Seto confessed "You're beautiful. And you're so sweet." Serenity feeling embarrassed says "Please don't say so things to me." Seto smiles "Why not?.. There's nothing wrong with saying the truth." Serenity is looking down feeling awkward. Valon clears his throat and walks in "Good morning." He walks next to Seto staring at him. **

**Kisara is putting on her outfit which underneath she had her bikini on. Ines knock on the door. Kisara shouts "Come in." Ines opens the door and says "Miss. Kisara, Your piano teacher just arrive." Kisara orders "No, tell Valon to come tomorrow. Today I'm going to the beach and I'm not taking my lesson." Isis is standing next to the door listening and Ines insisted "But-but yesterday.. You didn't take you class either. And if you're mother finds out. Well…" Kisara interrupt her "My mom is use to treat us like if we were kids. But she is not going to do what she wants with me. I'm not going to take my piano lesson and that's finale! " Isis walks in "Kisara, darling not's right that you're teacher is down stair and you leave." Kisara wines "But Aunt Isis look at the day. I'm going to enjoy the sun and the beach. I want to see hot guys. Haha. I'm not going to waste my morning today with those fucking beside I told my mom that I didn't want to take them." Kisara walks out and Isis goes after her "KISARA! KISARA! PLEASE LISTEN!"**

**In the living Rebecca opens the door and Kisara guy friend walks in. He runs in and shouts "Hello cutie." Rebecca says "Good morning, Mr. Alex." Alex ask her "Is Kisara ready?" Kisara walks down the stairs and shouts "I'm right here Alex." Alex shouts "Are you ready for the best day in the Beach?" She shouts "YES!" Rebecca stares a the two immature and Isis shouts "Kisara! Kisara honey please listen to me. First take your piano lesson first after that you can go to the beach." Kisara frustrated says "Aunt Isis stop being annoying. I'm not going to take my lesson and that is finale!" Alex interrupts "Kisara, Kisara… Can you intrude me you Aunt?" Alex smiles and fixes his hair. He spread out his hand to hand shake Isis and she looks at him annoy. Kisara smiles "Sure, Aunt Isis this is Alex and Alex this my aunt Isis." Alex puts his hand over Isis and says "Don't be embarrassed Mrs. Isis." Isis remove his hand and says "It's Miss." Alex tells her "well miss you are really wise. If you didn't get married is because you didn't want to. Let me tell you.. You are a hottie." Isis is embarrassed and Kisara laughs. Alex shout "Kisara before we go to the beach we're getting on helicopter!" Kisara is surprise that she jump on top of him.**

**Seto tells Serenity "Serenity this is Valon he is Kisara piano teacher." Serenity smiles and says "We already know each other. We live in the Nebo hood… We grow up together." Seto is surprise "Really, I didn't know." Valon says with a cold tone "Good morning Mr. Kaiba." Seto says "Good morning Valon. Well I better get going." He start to walk out but he stops and tells Valon "Valon take care of this lovely lady. Sweet girls like her are always in danger." Valon is annoyed by his comment and Serenity just look at him. Seto walks out. Valon furious says "His annoying!" Serenity defends him "His not annoying." Valon says "Yes he is, just like all the rich people." Serenity says "Valon there is good rich people just like poor." Valon asks "Tell me something since when did Kaiba hit on you?" Serenity confuse ask "Me? Valon where did you get that Idea? Mr. Kaiba has been respectful to me." Valon warning Serenity says "Well let me warn you don't believe anything he say. Since his wife died he become a player." Serenity answer him "Valon I think you're imagining things. His not hitting on me. Because he has a girlfriend."**

**Seto walks to his aunt and gives her a kiss on the cheek and says "Hey aunt, I just wanted to think you. For hiring Rebecca's sister." Isis confuse ask "Why?" Seto tells her "Because she is beautiful." Isis scowls him "Seto don't be a Casanova. Remember you're with Tea." And you remember that I don't love her. Yeah we do have a good time. But to marry her no." Isis informs him "Yes Seto and you also know that you can't marry any other woman and you know well why." Mrs. Motou walks in and puts her hand on Seto shouder and says "Miss. Isis is right." Seto gets mad and says "when are you going to learn that you can't sneak up like a shake and when will you stop listening to private conversation of this family! When?" Seto leave furious and Mrs. Motou says "Mr. Kaiba sometime forget things that he can't just forget. Excuse me." Mrs. Motou leave.**

**Mrs. Motou walks upstairs and gets the phone and calls the woman that looks just like Vivian. She answers "Hello." Mrs. Motou says "You have to come. You have to come to Miami as soon as possible?" The woman complaints "I already told you I don't have money right now." Mrs. Motou says "I already told you that I'll pay for it. But you have to come. There's danger in this house." She asks her "What type of danger?" Mrs. Motou answers "They just hire a nurse. To make company to Mrs. Kaiba. Beside Seto notices her beauty and he comments it." She answer her "You should worry. Tea is not dumb and she not going to let her take her man." Mrs. Motou looks out to see if anyone is around and says "He said that he really doesn't care about Tea. Because of her, he is going to get Tea out of his life and then us. And you know our plan is going to be ruin. You know what I mean right." Now afraid she answer "Yes, We would lose everything." "That's Why I'm telling you to come." She tells her "Well try to get her fire." Mrs. Motou informs her "I can't, She barely started working here." She smirks and says "But what if something bad happen to Mrs. Kaiba? And I come back. Seto will be for me only what do you think? Haha"**


End file.
